Featherwind's Vision - Warriors FanFiction Book 1
by Mossglow Of BreezeClan
Summary: 'Featherwind's Vision' is a FanFiction based off the Warriors series by Erin Hunter. This is COPYRIGHTED. Written by Mossglow Of BreezeClan / Teagen Moon Lyrics. I have finally FINISHED IT! And now, for Book 2 ... :D
1. Featherwind's Vision Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Featherwind was just finishing sitting vigil for her warrior ceremony. She was exhausted. Her former mentor, Hawksight padded up to her.

"Your vigil is finished. You can go to the warriors den and get some sleep."

_The warriors den! _Featherwind thought. Excitement flared in her pale blue eyes. Hawksight must have seen her excitement because as he stalked away he muttered to himself.

"It's not that exciting" But Featherwind could hear the amusement in his mew. She was not fooled but his grouchy tone. She stood up and almost fell over with exhaustion but quickly regained her balance and padded off to the warriors den. Featherwind looked around the half empty den, Streamspark, Swiftrain, and Ambersong, -Featherwind's mother- were still curled up in their nests. Streamspark, a blue-gray cat with white flecks looked up from her nest.

"Congratulations, you're a full warrior now." She said as she stood up right and arched her back in a long stretch. Featherwind dipped her head to the older warrior. Streamspark pointed with her tail to her nest. "Here you can sleep in my nest until we can make you one."

"Thank you, Streamspark" Featherwind didn't even look up at her and just collapsed into the nest. Almost no time had passed and she was asleep.

Featherwind woke up to a paw prodding her in the side. She lifted her head to see a brown and black patched tom looking down at her with amber eyes. Featherwind groaned.

"Get up Featherwind you get to go on evening patrol with Brightpaw, Cedarfrost, and I." He meowed.

"Yes, Oakfur, I'm coming" She replied drowsily. Featherwind staggered to her paws and squeezed from under the bramble bush that was growing in the side of the cave. Across the clearing Brightpaw a calico she-cat waited beside a brown tabby tom with a frosty white underbelly.

"Are you coming, Featherwind?" The tabby asked.

"Yes, Cedarfrost." Oakfur scurried over to the deputy with Featherwind hard on his paws.

"Right then, let's go." The evening patrol headed thought the narrow tunnel and out of the cave that was their home. Featherwind followed the patrol though the tunnel to stare out at the back of a roaring waterfall. The mist sprayed Featherwind in the face making it hard for her to breath. The patrol followed along a narrow path. Featherwind peered over the edge of the cliff. She became dizzy looking down at the lapping water.

"Hurry up! What's going on?" Brightpaw called in frustration over the roaring of the waterfall. Featherwind hadn't realized she had stopped when she was looking down at the hungry water.

Featherwind hurried along the cliff side. The path gave way to solid ground and grass. Featherwind breathed in the mountainside forest air. Behind them mountains loomed over the patrol. Brightpaw padded alongside Featherwind with Oakfur and Cedarfrost in the front. The patrol veered off the path and toward the mountains. The cats walked through the undergrowth in silence. Brightpaw's ears perked at the sound of rustling in the leaves under a beech tree. Oakfur glanced back at Brightpaw and nodded to her in approval. Featherwind watched as Brightpaw stalked of in the other direction. The rest of the patrol started to break up and look for prey.

Featherwind padded through the undergrowth way from the others. She listened hard and saw a squirrel gnawing on a nut underneath a maple tree. Featherwind dropped down into a hunting crouch and glided forward. She had almost made it when...

_Fox dung!_ She thought as her tail brushed a leaf. The squirrel sprung up the tree. Featherwind darted forward, and leaped into the tree. Just snagging the squirrel's tail with a claw, she brought it down with a swift bite to the neck. She proudly dropped her prey on the ground and buried it with leaves.

She then padded off in the other direction. She then scented the air for any more traces of prey. Featherwind saw a thrush fluttering on a low branch of a tree. She dropped into a crouch once again and crawled forward. This time she brought her prey down easily, with a massive leap into the trees. Featherwind carried her prey back to where the patrol was waiting. Cedarfrost had caught a wood pigeon; Oakfur caught a huge rabbit, while Brightpaw only caught one scrawny mouse.

"Well done, Featherwind, what a great catch!" Cedarfrost's golden eyes glowed in the setting sun.

"Thank you, Cedarfrost." Featherwind mewed in response. Oakfur just looked at his apprentice with disapproval in his eyes. Brightpaw's head was down, looking at her paws. Featherwind padded up to her and brushed against her pelt.

"Oakfur hates me. He thinks I'm useless." She whispered.

"Did he tell you that?" Featherwind replied softly as they started to go again leaving their prey to collect for later.

"No but I can see it in his eyes. Can't you?" Brightpaw challenged. Taken aback, Featherwind didn't reply. The patrol, scent marked the border between MoonClan and their Clan, BreezeClan. Oakfur and Cedarfrost meowed quietly to each other while they headed toward the spot where they left the prey. The patrol headed back to camp with their catch.


	2. Featherwind's Vision Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

It was getting dark and Featherwind could barely see where she was putting her paws as she walked up the cliff. Featherwind clenched her prey tight in her jaws as she feared to drop her prey in the deadly, black water. The roaring of the water and spray of the mist hit Featherwind like a wave. She quickened her pace and slipped through the tunnel. It was very dark in the camp but the moon still shone through the hole in the roof of the cave. She padded across the camp to the fresh-kill pile and dropped the prey there.

"Hi, Featherwind!" Sandpaw bounced up to her with her sister, Nightpaw. The sandy colored apprentice looked up at her with excitement.

"Hi Sandpaw, Nightpaw."

"I wish you were still in our den as an apprentice!" Nightpaw meowed sadness grew in her golden eyes. Featherwind had gotten to leave the apprentice's den early because she was older than the others but the only surviving cat out of her only litter-mate, Waterkit. He had died by falling off the cliff and in to the waterfall. Their mother, Ambersong, had been devastated. Her mate Larkclaw had died in a rock fall on the edge of the territory. Featherwind was the only one she had left other than her sister, Silverleaf, the BreezeClan Medicine cat.

"Well, all cats have to move on." Featherwind tried to reassure the young cat. Out of the corner of her eye she could she Brightpaw sitting outside the apprentice den. Her head was down with misery. _Surely she couldn't be that upset about a piece of prey?_ Featherwind thought sympathetically.

"You two should go practice the hunting crouch with Brightpaw. She looks a little sad."

"Okay, bye Featherwind." The two apprentices scampered to Brightpaw's side.

"Ow!" Featherwind hissed. She turned around to see Foxkit, clawing at her tail. The dark ginger tom with black legs, ears, tail, patch on his back, and over his right eye was squeaking with pleasure.

"Take _that _you,... you,... prey!" He shrieked. Featherwind yanked her tail away and held it high.

"Stop that, now!" She playfully knocked Foxkit aside and scrambled away only to feel teeth clench her tail again. Featherwind whipped around to see Ashkit, Foxkit's sister, also join the struggle. She was all gray with black flecks.

"Ashkit! Foxkit! Enough. Come here at once!" A white she-cat stood outside the nursery. Ashkit hesitantly let go of her tail and bounded to her mother with Foxkit pelting after. The kits obviously had no idea that they were in any trouble. Blizzardheart scolded the kits, anger blazing in her pale blue eyes. The kits were looking their paws and with tails drooped.

"Don't be too hard on them, Blizzardheart!" Featherwind added to the mother.

"Oh, but they must learn to be respectful to the older cats. What will happen if they do that when they are apprentices?" Blizzardheart had a point. If the kits did that when they were apprenticed they might not look as responsible. She then nodded and padded to the warriors den. She wasn't tired but she wanted to see her mother. She hadn't seen her since last night after her vigil. She poked her head in the bramble bush. Hawksight and Streamspark were the only two cats in the den. Dragging herself carefully out of the den so she wouldn't get poked by a thorn, she turned away.

_I wonder where she went._

Featherwind walked to the far side of the clearing and stuck her head in the medicine cats den.

"Silverleaf?" She called into the moon lit cave. The only scent she could smell was herbs. Lots of them.

"Yes, come in." A soft mew answered her call. Featherwind padded confidently into the cave. She and Silverleaf had a good friendship; she was always willing to help Featherwind with her problems. Silverleaf was Ambersong's littermate.

"Hello, Featherwind. What can I do for you?" The silver tabby had white paws and was looking at her with pleasure filled amber eyes.

"Would you happen to know where Ambersong is?" Featherwind questioned politely.

"I think she went hunting with Swiftrain." Silverleaf looked back down at her herbs as she sorted through them. Seeing that she was busy, Featherwind said her good-byes and headed out.

_It's getting late I'll talk to her in the morning._


	3. Featherwind's Vision Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

An angry shriek woke Featherwind from her deep sleep. She jumped up, ginger and white fur fluffed out as she struggled her way out of the den. Across the clearing Fernstar, the leader BreezeClan, a calico she-cat was calling out orders.

"Cedarfrost, Swiftrain, Nightpaw, and Featherwind, go with Sandpaw and fight them off! Go, now!"

_Fight who off? _Featherwind raced across the clearing after the patrol. She scrambled through the tunnel, digging her claws in the cracked rock as she streamed after the patrol and down the cliff.

Featherwind pulled up beside Nightpaw.

"What's going on?" She puffed.

"MoonClan is trying to move the border further into our territory, so they can have the Fishpond. The Fishpond is ours!" Nightpaw's golden eyes were blazing with angry and excitement. The Fishpond was a small collection of water from a stream that flowed through BreezeClan's territory. The stream broke off into a small pool. It seemed to collect a fair amount of fish. The patrol raced through the trees and then followed the stream to the border. The screeching of fighting cats sounded up ahead. As the fight came into view she realized that it was inside BreezeClan's border.

Featherwind hurtled herself, claws extended, at a red tabby tom.

_Shadowfire!_ She landed squarely on his shoulders and dug her claws deep into his fur. The tom cat flailed his forepaws around helplessly and whipped his head around to bite at her legs. His turned head gave her room to sink her teeth into his neck. He yowled in pain and rolled over squishing her. With her muzzle in his fur she couldn't breathe. She pressed all of of her paws firmly on his back and pushed hard. His weight vanished as she flung him off her. He landed hard on the ground beside her a few tail-lengths away and didn't move. He was still breathing.

"Hi, Featherpaw!" A cat sneered. She whipped around to see Lynxpaw a solid, dark brown tom, crouched in front of her. As soon as she looked at the aggressive apprentice he leaped forward. He knocked her over and pounced again, landed on her with her belly exposed as he jabbed her hard in the ribs. She slashed at his muzzle and pressed her hind paws on his belly then heaved him off with an upside down jump. Surprise flashed in his green gaze.

"That's Feather_wind_ for you!" Featherwind hissed as he flew off her. He landed awkwardly on his hind leg. He limped back to his side of the border, yowling in pain.

"Retreat!" A yowl broke out over the fighting cats. The MoonClan cats broke away from the BreezeClan cats. Cedarfrost was balanced on his hind legs walking forward, as he landed slash after slash on Autumnsun's retreating muzzle as the calico she-cat scrambled back across the border.

Lightfur, the commanding cat, and deputy of MoonClan stepped forward until she was standing right on the border. "This isn't over!" She snarled.

"I didn't expect it was." Cedarfrost meowed evenly. He was bleeding from a long scratch in his side. The MoonClan patrol started off in the other direction. Cedarfrost flicked his tail tip commandingly and lead his patrol back to camp without a word. Featherwind fell in step with Nightpaw. The black apprentice was limping on three legs and had blood trickling from a wound in her head. Sandpaw's tail was badly bitten and she had a scratch on her right shoulder. Swiftrain a black and white tom was limping from missing a claw from his left paw. He also had a slight bite in the back of his neck. Featherwind had nothing. She had been clawed in the belly and scratched on the shoulder, but neither where neither bleeding, nor visible and she hadn't the slightest clue why.


	4. Featherwind's Vision Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

As the patrol walked back to camp the rest of the Clan was around them at once.

"Did we win?"

"Are my kits safe?"

"How many did we drive off?"

"Are any of you badly hurt?" Questions came in on them like lighting.

"Enough!" Fernstar pushed her way through the crowd of cats to stand in front of them.

"Come to my den, Cedarfrost. The rest of you carry on with your duties."

"I want _every_ cat that was in the patrol to come to my den, _now_!" Silverleaf was standing at the entrance to her cave. She knew that sometimes cats liked to slip away and not get treatment because they wanted to be strong and tough. Silverleaf knew better. The cats walked in the now bright den. The sun was shining through the hole in the roof just like in the center of camp. "Nightpaw, Sandpaw I want you two first." Silverleaf mew was muffled as she held a mouthful of herbs. Featherwind watched as Silverleaf wrapped the cat's wounds in cobwebs. Then once the bleeding had stopped she chewed up marigold to stop infection. Featherwind had learned a little bit of herbs from when she was used to go to Silverleaf's den as an apprentice. Silverleaf did this with every cat then sent them back to their dens for some sleep after putting on a few herbs to each wound. It was true. Featherwind was exhausted. As soon as Featherwind was out of the cave she was staring into the brilliant amber gaze of a tortoiseshell she-cat.

"Featherwind! Are you okay?"

"Yes, Ambersong, I'm fine. I beat Shadowfire and Lynxpaw!" Featherwind was delighted.

"_Lynxpaw? _Impressive!" Ambersong's eyes lit up with pride. Even as an apprentice, Lynxpaw was one of the most aggressive, and power hungry cats in MoonClan although, he was almost finished his training.

"Thanks." Featherwind lifted her chin boldly.

"Let all cats of BreezeClan join me here beneath the High Cliff for a Clan meeting!" Fernstar's yowl echoed throughout the cave. The sun from the hole beamed down on Fernstar, making her calico fur glossy and bright. The cats of the Clan started to gather around a cliff on the cave wall that Fernstar was sitting on looking down from at her Clan. Featherwind sat down beside Ambersong and looked up at her leader with interest. "You must have all heard that MoonClan has tried to move the border between our clans to have the Fishpond for themselves." She started. Yowls of disapproval rose from the cats. Fernstar lashed her tail for silence and continued. "Of course, our fine warriors drove them off very quickly. But however that border must be patrolled more frequently." Fernstar's meow was strong and confident as if she would rip the pelt off of any cat that dare set paw on her Clan's territory. The cats in the clearing nodded in silence to their leader. "I shall lead the first patrol" Fernstar mewed as she jumped off the cliff and into the crowd of cats. Hawksight and Streamspark padded up to their leader.

"We both would be more than willing to go with you." Streamspark mewled willingly.

"So would I." Brightpaw waved her tail confidently and glanced over her shoulder towards her black and brown patched mentor as if she was trying to impress Oakfur. He was glaring at her with narrowed eyes.

"All right, let's go!" Fernstar added as she headed through the tunnel leading her patrol.

Featherwind padded to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a vole. Her mouth watered as she held it. She padded to the edge of the cave in dark corner. Oakfur cautiously walked up to Featherwind and looked around the clearing before sitting down beside her.

"I heard you fought off Shadowfire _and _Lynxpaw this morning without a scratch!" His amber eyes shone with admiration.

"Yes, thanks, Oakfur." Featherwind bit into her vole and Oakfur finished his mouse then dashed off to the warriors den. The prey was tender as she ate it. Every bite was as if she was in StarClan, their ancestors Clan. By the time she was finished, Fernstar's patrol was walking through the cave tunnel. Featherwind was on her paws at once. She shot across the clearing to Brightpaw's side.

"Was any cat there?" Featherwind was curious.

"No. But there was blood _everywhere!_" The calico cats golden eyes widen and suddenly looked distant as if she was remembering the place where they had just patrolled. "The place is destroyed! I wish I had been there to fight for my Clan." Brightpaw bounced to her feet then bolted to the fresh-kill pile. Over her shoulder she yowled. "Do you want to share?"

"No thanks, I just ate."

"Okay" Her meow was cheerful all signs of being upset from yesterday were gone.


	5. Featherwind's Vision Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Featherwind went and sat down at the entrance of the warriors' den. She looked around the camp. Fernstar was talking to Blizzardheart while the kits were playing tag in between the two cats. Swiftrain and Streamspark were sharing tongues each other by the fresh-kill pile. All three apprentices were practicing battle moves. Oakfur was talking to Cedarfrost in hushed meows. Unsure of what to do she headed for the tunnel.

_Maybe I can think of something in the forest. _

The tunnel walls brushed her whiskers. She padded past the waterfall along the cliff and walked back toward the waterfall's lake. Featherwind looked to the sky. It was just past sun-high. The water of the pond lapped at her paws as she walked along the shore. She looked into the water at her reflecting. She was all ginger with white paws, tail tip, muzzle, chest, and belly. She also had unusual, long white streaks across her flank. Her eyes blazed pale blue. The wind whipped through her fur, ruffling it. She followed the lake until a stream veered off into the forest. It was the same stream that curved back around in the other direction and lead to the Fishpond. Featherwind's heart quickened at the memory of the battle. Featherwind leaped the stream easily. Ever since she was a kit she was able to jump very high and far. She was the best jumper in the Clan.

Featherwind continued along and padded right up to the Thunderpath. Its scent was rank. It stunk of the shiny monsters as they roared along the Thunderpath. Across the hard black path, Twoleg nests were lined up in neat rows, lined with fences. Featherwind ducked carefully under a bush as a long haired golden tabby kitten jumped up and sat on one of the wooden fence poles. He gazed out into the forest through curious, liquid gold eyes. His green collar tinkled softly as he padded slowly along the fence. Seeing no threat she backed out of the bush and continued along the Thunderpath. She walked for a long time then headed for home. It was sunset by the time she curled up in her nest.

Featherwind opened her pale blue eyes to look out into a beautiful misty forest. A pure dark brown cat with golden eyes stepped out of the mist.

"Meadowtail!" Featherwind leaped to her paws and rushed to the she-cat. Meadowtail had been a senior warrior in BreezeClan when Featherwind was a kit. She had died of a sickness called greencough. She had been a good friend to Featherwind and her mother and even taught her a few battle moves.

"Featherwind, how are things in BreezeClan?" Meadowtail started.

"Wonderful, except for MoonClan!" Featherwind flattened her ears with a hiss.

"You still won, though. That means your Clan is stronger than MoonClan." Meadowtail's meow was very calm as she went on. "You showed MoonClan that BreezeClan is not to be messed with. That they shouldn't have even thought of trying to steal the Fishpond."

"How did you know that they tried to take the Fishpond?" Featherwind was curious to know how her dead ancestor knew so much.

"I see many things, Featherwind." She meowed simply. Featherwind just nodded and sat down. She then heard clumsy paws heading their way. Instinctively she tasted the air and bristled but Meadowtail stayed surprisingly calm.

Out of the bushes tumbled a small, light gray kit with pale blue eyes, just like Featherwind's.

"Waterkit!" Featherwind shrieked with pleasure and bolted to him, licking her brother on the head.

"Featherwind!" Waterkit squeaked and hauled himself onto her shoulders. Featherwind fell on her side pretending to be scared and in defeat.

"Oh, help! Meadowtail! Help!" She pretended to yowl in alarm.

"What's going on?" A sleek, dark gray tom cat stepped lightly out of the bracken.

"Larkclaw!" Featherwind felt as if her heart would burst with happiness.

"Featherwind," her father purred. "It's great to see you. Waterkit, get off your sister." Larkclaw was frowning at the kit.

"It's fine, really." Featherwind meowed gently as she hauled herself to her paws.

"Anyway, Featherwind." Meadowtail cut in. "I just wanted to assure you that your family is happy here, you have nothing to worry about." Meadowtail meowed with a flick of her thin tail. Featherwind dipped her head low as the three cats started to disappear.


	6. Featherwind's Vision Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Featherwind, get up, we're going on dawn patrol." Featherwind opened her eyes and saw a tortoiseshell paw prodding her gently in the shoulder. She breathed in her mother's sweet scent then staggered to her paws. She followed Ambersong out of the den and to the patrol. Sandpaw, Swiftrain, and Streamspark were already sitting by the tunnel.

"Good morning, Featherwind." Sandpaw meowed between licks as she drew her paw over her face in attempt to clean herself quickly. Featherwind just twitched her tail in acknowledgment.

"Let's go." Streamspark meowed to her patrol, already partway through the tunnel. Featherwind followed, her paws dragging across the rock ground in fading exhaustion for being unable to properly wake up this morning. The spray of the waterfall cooled her and made her fur uncomfortably damp as she walked beside it. Once out of the shade of the waterfall, Featherwind looked to the sky. The sky was cream, orange, and pink as the sun rose slowly into the sky.

All of the sudden the ground disappeared and she plunged head first off the side of the cliff. Featherwind yowled in alarm and teeth met her scruff just in time. She twisted around and clung to the cliff, tight with her white claws. Another set of teeth sunk into her scruff and they pulled her up onto the ledge. Featherwind crouched there, trembling, breath coming out in sharp gasps. Her tail fluffed out twice its size and lashed to and fro in alarm. Swiftrain and Sandpaw panted beside her.

"Are you okay?" Ambersong was beside her at once, her brilliant amber eyes glazed with shock.

She only managed to nod. Her pale blue eyes felt wide as she remembered her brother plummeting into the shining water, she had been there with him and could do nothing to save him. Where she was crouching, was the same spot that he fell off.

"You should go see Silverleaf for some poppy seed" Swiftrain's meow broke into her thoughts. Featherwind just nodded and got to her paws. As she walked back along the cliff, Featherwind pressed her side on the wall until she walked through the tunnel.

Fernstar was the first to notice. She trotted over to Featherwind and sniffed her carefully.

"Great StarClan! What's happened?"

"She nearly fell off the cliff. Swiftrain and Sandpaw caught her just in time." Streamspark's meow sounded behind her. Featherwind hadn't noticed that the blue-gray she-cat was beside her. Featherwind's senses were blocked with shock.

"She needs poppy seeds and thyme." Silverleaf's meow sounded behind her. The silver tabby sprinted to her den and came back hobbling on three legs. "Here eat these then go to your den to rest for a while." Silverleaf dropped two black seeds and some leaves at Featherwind's paws and sat back.

Featherwind nodded then lapped up the herbs. She hauled her-self to her paws then stumbled to the warriors den. She curled up in her nest lined with moss and feathers and soon drifted to sleep.

Cats talking woke her. Featherwind left her soft nest and peered into the cat filled clearing. She could smell a cat she didn't know even before she saw him.

"He must be a spy!" One cat called.

"What if he is here to take our territory?" Another yowled. Many cats murmured in agreement.

"Enough!" Fernstar's tail lashed from side to side. All the cats in the cave clearing fell silent. Featherwind pushed her way through the cats to see a brown tom cat with a black head. "Why are you here?" Fernstar meowed calmly to the strange cat.

"Like I said before; I came from another Clan but I'd like to join BreezeClan instead." His meow was confident as he stared back at the BreezeClan cats.

"Why don't you just stay in your own Clan?" Hawksight yowled with rage.

Many cats howled their agreement. Fernstar raised her tail and the Clan fell silent again.

"What is your name?" Fernstar gave the tom a hard stare.

"My name is Skullclaw."


	7. Featherwind's Vision Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Fernstar gave him a brief nod and leaped onto the High Cliff. All the cats in the clearing looked up at her.

"I will allow Skullclaw to stay in camp-" Fernstar's meow was cut off by Hawksight's enraged growl.

"As a _prisoner" _She finished with a cold stare at the dark sand colored tom. "He will stay in camp until he is trusted and is a full member of this Clan. If he fails to gain our trust he will be driven away and not allowed back." She swept her pale green gaze over her on looking Clan then continued. "Featherwind, you will be in charge of him. You can show him where he sleeps and get him his fresh-kill." Featherwind looked up with her in surprise. She had not expected this. With that she leaped down from the ledge and walked across the clearing to where Cedarfrost was sitting.

Featherwind walked over to the strange cat and waved her tail at him.

"I'll show you to your nest" She called. Skullclaw stood up and trotted confidently over to where she was standing. "You will sleep here" She swished her tail to a dark spot on the side of the clearing. "I'll get the apprentices to fetch you some moss." She hurried way leaving the dark tom sitting at the edge off the clearing. "Sandpaw!" She called to the apprentice who was sitting outside her den.

"Yes?"

"Go to Falcon Tree and get some moss for the new cat please."

"Can I bring Nightpaw?" She asked.

"Yes, if she's not busy with training." Featherwind answered.

"Great!" Sandpaw's tail shot straight up. The small she-cat slipped into her den and then backed out a few moments later. Nightpaw followed, head high. The two young cats pelted across the clearing and through the cave tunnel. Featherwind turned and walked over to the fresh-kill pile. She picked up a vole and a mouse. She trotted to the dark corner of the cave. Green eyes glowed in the darkness.

"Here." She dropped the mouse at his paws and backed away.

"Thank you." The tom cat gratefully sank his sharp teeth into the little body. Featherwind was just about to turn away when Skullclaw looked into her pale blue eyes.

"What is your name?" He asked with interest.

"Featherwind." Was her only reply before heading way to at her vole with Brightpaw and her mother.

"Featherwind!" A muffled mew came from the tunnel, and Nightpaw and Sandpaw emerged. Their jaws were filled with moss. Featherwind gave Brightpaw and Ambersong a nod and headed over.

"Over here." She waved her ginger tail over to the dark corner and started to pad over. The apprentices followed and dropped their moss at Skullclaw's corner.

"Thank you." He pushed the moss into a pile, then walked over it in circles until it formed into a nest.

"Do you need anything else?" She tipped her head slightly to the side.

"No, I think I'm okay now." He said cheerfully. He didn't look at all frustrated that he was a prisoner.

"Okay." She turned away and started or the tunnel. She had not been out all morning and she was anxious to get outside, the wind blowing through her fur. She walked onto the cliff and looked around. The small meadow stretched up ahead. The forest was just behind it. She could clearly see the stream flowing away from the small lake toward to Twoleg Place. Then it veered sharply to the left in the forest and cut through BreezeClan territory. It then made the Fishpond. The stream then crossed MoonClan territory.

Featherwind walked straight across the meadow she held her tail and head high as a gust of wind blasted into her face. On the breeze she smelled the strong scent of rain. Sure enough when she looked up the sky was a cloudy gray. Up ahead Featherwind could hear the stream bubbling along. She quickened her pace and broke into a run. With a massive leap, she cleared the stream in one jump. She walked into the forest and looked around her ears perked for any signs off movement. Instinctively she dropped into a crouch as a mouse broke cover. She crept forward, remembering her training she kept all her weight on her haunches. When she was a fox-tail length away she sprang, kicking up leaves as she rose. She killed it with a quick blow to the head. Featherwind picked up the warm body and headed back towards camp.

It was pouring hard by the time she was back into camp. She was soaked the the skin. Inside camp cats were sitting outside their den either sharing tongues, or eating the remains of prey from the fresh-kill pile. She walked across the clearing to the fresh-kill pile and dropped her mouse on top. A gasp sounded from behind her.

"Great StarClan! You look like you went swimming in the stream!" She spun around to stare in to Swiftrain's golden eyes. She licked her white chest fur with embarrassment.

"Yea. It feels like it." She meowed to him between licks. "I was hunting when it just started to rain." He looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"You should go to Silverleaf, she might have something for you so you don't get sick" Featherwind acknowledged him with a flick of her white tail-tip and headed to the Medicine Cat's den.

Featherwind looked into the den to see Silverleaf sorting through some herbs beside the wall of her cave den.

"Hello, Featherwind" She meowed not even looking up from her work. She murmured a greeting and padded in.

_I wonder how she knew I was here._ _I can't smell anything; the herb scent is too strong. _She wondered as sat down by the side of the den. Silverleaf turned to look at her and she pushed the thought away. "Did you go swimming in the stream?" She questioned her looking rather confused. Featherwind purred.

"That's just what Swiftrain asked!" Featherwind purred in amusement and twitching her whiskers.

"Well. I'll give you some lavender to stop any sickness that might come, and some dried nettle, and honey to warm you, but other than that you need to get dry. Lick your fur the opposite way and it'll dry quickly" Featherwind obeyed and licked her ginger and white pelt backwards. She watched as Silverleaf pushed some herbs to her. "Here you are" She turned back to her herbs. Featherwind sniffed them. They had a soothing, sweet scent.

"This is lavender? It smells nice."

"Yes, it is, and it does smell nice, doesn't it?" Featherwind licked up the herbs. The dried nettle and honey felt warm on her tongue. The two cats sat in the Medicine Cat den while Featherwind licked and Silverleaf sorted through herbs.

"Will you teach me some of the herbs?" Featherwind burst out suddenly. Silverleaf looked at her with a confused look on her face.

"Why do you want to learn herbs? It would be no use to you. You're a warrior! Not a Medicine Cat." She had amusement in her amber eyes. Featherwind shrugged. "I don't know" She looked up at the silver tabby.

"It just occurred to me that it might be a good idea to know some of the most important herbs."

There was a long moment of silence as amber eyes met pale blue eyes. After a while Silverleaf sighed.

"Okay. I will teach you a _few_ herbs. But keep in mind I'm only teaching _you, _I better not end up with the entire of BreezeClan in here!"


	8. Featherwind's Vision Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Featherwind woke up to a soft scraping sound outside her den. She yawnED, got up and stretched. Careful to not wake any of the other cats she weaved to way to the entrance. In the camp all was silent. More scraping. Then a pebble fell and hit her head. She looked up: crouched on the edge of the hole in the roof of the cave, was a cat! She opened her mouth to call out an alarm to the Clan, but then she heard more scuffling on the rocks of the camp walls. There was no smell other than water from the storm and plants. To many, there was to many. She looked closely the walls of the camp.

_Cats!_

Everywhere there were cats. She howled an alarm call. It was cut off abruptly as a cat bowled into her side. She screeched at him and clawed his pelt trying to get a grip. He clawed her side hard. The weight vanished and she stared into Skullclaw's green eyes.

_Pinepelt!_ The brown tabby tom was thrashing from Skullclaw's grip. She leaped to her paws. These cats were from MoonClan! More howling and screeching told her that the other cats had woken up and were fighting as well. Around the clearing saw Streamspark pinned on her back while another she-cat raked her belly. She had calico fur and Featherwind recognized Autumnsun. Featherwind leaped into action. She hurtled herself at the cat, paws thrust forward, claws extended and lips curled back in a snarl. She knocked Autumnsun across the clearing. The calico she-cat got up, crouched, and sprang. Featherwind darted to one side reared up on her hind legs and pushed her over in mid-air with her forepaws. She landed, dazed and startled then got up and limped out of sight.

"Featherwind! Look out!" A cat howled at her. She spun around. A dark red tom loomed above her on reared legs, ready to come down.

_Shadowfire. _Jumping up she slashed him across the muzzle. Scarlet dripped from her claws. Shadowfire staggered. Featherwind lunged forward bowling into his belly. He fell back, landing on his back. He swiped at her but she just ducked. She raked his belly and held him firmly. Only when he squealed like a kit in pain did she release him. He limped out of camp. The clearing was packed with cats. Rolling and tumbling all over the place. Featherwind caught sight of Vinepaw; a black and white she-cat and Lightfur pared up against Hawksight. Leaping high she landed on Lightfur who was half way across the clearing. On the MoonClan deputy's back Featherwind could do just about anything without being harmed. The MoonClan deputy rolled over in an attempt to crush her. Featherwind bounced into the air, learning from when Shadowfire had crushed her beside the Fishpond, she flicked her tail to stall her in the air then landed onto Lightfur's exposed belly. Digging her claws deep into the cat's flesh, Lightfur howled. Featherwind felt teeth meet her scruff. They dragged her of the pale golden she-cat. Another set of teeth clamped tight around her hind leg. Kicking out she caught the she-cat on the neck, and the blow flung off her. Featherwind was well aware of the claws that pierced her scruff. Thrashing she attempted to get back on her paws so her belly wasn't open for cats to tear at. She saw the she-cat she had kicked off get to her paws.

_Whisperpaw? _This cat was normally very gentle and timid.

"Hurry up, Whisperpaw!" An angry muffled voice said from behind her. Lynxpaw as holding her down so Whisperpaw could slash at her belly with no problems. Featherwind surged his angry and suddenly felt a bolt of energy. She had had enough. She curled her hind legs towards her and over her head, doing a backwards summer-salt and placing her hind paws on Lynxpaw's lower back, then twisted and she was on his back entirely. He yowled in surprise and let go of her scruff when his neck twisted awkwardly. Lynxpaw had apparently hadn't had enough wounds from her. She flipped him on his side and she went down too. With his paws away from her, she gripped his shoulders and dug her claws in deep. Then raked her hind claws across his spine and back. Blood welled from his back and he screeched. She let go and watched him run out of camp. Whisperpaw was frozen to the stop as she had watched in horror as Featherwind did that whole move to Lynxpaw. Crouching low and fluffed up Featherwind sent a warning to her and the Marble Bengal she-cat apprentice turned tail and sprinted out of camp.

"Retreat, MoonClan! Retreat!" Once again Lightfur called to her clan and all the MoonClan cats ran out of camp. Blizzardheart, Oakfur, and Fernstar gave a few final scratches to the last of the MoonClan cats as they hurried out of the BreezeClan camp.

"Cedarfrost! No!" A cat cried out. All cats turned to look at their fallen deputy. Mournful yowling echoed across the camp's rocky walls. Fernstar limped up to her dead deputy.

"StarClan take care of him, we honor his courage. He would have made a great leader." She meowed, her voice rasped and her green eyes gave away her grief. Fernstar, along with many other cats including Featherwind, walked over and pressed their muzzles against his cooling, striped brown fur. Sandpaw and Nightpaw bowed their heads a little ways off. Featherwind stayed there, breathing in her deputy's scent one last time.

A few of the cats went back to their dens after a while, Silverleaf wandered around from cat to cat treating scratches. Featherwind stood up and walked over to her.

"Would you like some help, Silverleaf?" Featherwind asked. She remembered most of the herbs she had showed her yesterday.

"Please" Silverleaf replied with a nod then pushed a bundle of cobwebs and marigold to her. "Do you remember what these are for?" She asked.

"Cobwebs to stop bleeding and marigold to stop infection" Featherwind said, hoping she was right. When the Medicine Cat nodded she picked up the bundle and headed over to Skullclaw. He had stayed very quiet after the battle. He had also helped her in the beginning of the battle. She remembered him drag Pinepelt off her. Skullclaw was in his nest licking a shoulder wound. His right ear was shredded.

"I'll fix you up." Featherwind told him and sat beside him, pressing cobwebs on his shoulder and ear. She chewed up the marigold and spat the juices on his wounds once they had stopped the bleeding.

"Why are you not hurt?" Skullclaw asked looking her up and down. "You're not hurt at all!"

"I don't know, I guess I dodged most of the attacks." Featherwind shrugged not really concerned.

"But before I dragged that tom off he clawed your side but I don't see any claw marks." Skullclaw meowed.

"I don't know! Maybe his claws weren't sharp enough to break the skin. I'm not sure." She flicked her tail irritably. Why was it such a big deal? And why did _this_ cat care?

Skullclaw sighed and lay down in his nest. Featherwind turned and went to the apprentices that were still sitting in the clearing. Nightpaw's black fur was torn and her muzzle was bleeding. Sandpaw wasn't much better, her leg was bleeding and her ear was nicked. Neither of the young cats looked up when Featherwind padded up to them. "Are you two alright?" Featherwind asked gently.

Sandpaw snapped back at her. "What do you mean _alright_? Our camp is destroyed! Our deputy is dead! And we're all injured!" Featherwind looked a taken back and Nightpaw pressed her muzzle into her sister's side.

"It's okay, Sandpaw."

"It is _not_ okay, Nightpaw! Can't you see that? MoonClan will rip us to pieces if we don't get a plan soon." With that Sandpaw stormed to her den with not a word more. Nightpaw and Featherwind exchanged glances.

"I'm sorry, Featherwind." Nightpaw hung her head. "She didn't mean that."

"It's alright, Nightpaw, she's just upset." Featherwind reassured her. "Would you like me to treat your wounds?" Nightpaw looked at her.

"Please."

It was almost Sun-high before all the cats were treated. Fernstar got up from her vigil beside Cedarfrost and padded over to Oakfur, Ambersong, and Brightpaw. Featherwind strained her ears to hear. Fernstar was talking to Oakfur.

"Will you three take out a hunting patrol?"

"Yes, I believe we're able" Oakfur replied and the brown and black tom stood up and lead Ambersong and his apprentice out of camp. Hawksight stalked up to Fernstar.

"What about border patrols, Fernstar? Are we just going to give the other Clans a chance to attack us also?" Hawksight demanded. Fernstar looked at him

"We don't need border patrols right now, Hawksight. We need food. I've just sent out a hunting patrol. It was all the cats we can spare right now. The camp needs to be rebuilt, cats need to recover. I don't need any warriors questioning my actions." Fernstar warned him. Hawksight seemed to understand his leader was under a lot of stress and needed to be left alone because he turned around and stalked away, his tail bristling with annoyance.

_Fernstar is right._ Featherwind thought as she looked around. Cats were still lying around, trying not to reopen their wounds. The dens where ripped apart, and all of the prey was either gone, or ruined.

"Would you like to go hunting?" Featherwind jumped. She turned her head. Skullclaw was sitting beside her.

"It looks like the Clan needs it." She replied and stood up. Skullclaw walked out of camp and Featherwind followed. They walked towards the FireClan border and Featherwind sniffed. She turned her head quickly to see a squirrel sitting on a branch. She crouched, and slid forward. The branch was three fox-lengths high. She lifted her fore paws gently off the ground and sprang with her hind paws. The squirrel looked up and tried to run, but Featherwind already had it between her paws and was sitting on the branch.

"Great StarClan! That was great!" Skullclaw walked up and under the branch, looking up at her. She smiled.

"Thanks." They hunted till the sun was halfway down the sky. They were headed back to camp carrying, the squirrel, a robin, two mice, a vole, and a blue-jay. Skullclaw kept tripping over the blue-jay's limp wing. Featherwind giggled at him.

The bushes rustled and Oakfur's patrol stepped out. His amber eyes brightened at her sight.

"Greetings. Featherwind." Oakfur tuned to Skullclaw and curled his lip. "What is that traitor doing out here?" Skullclaw dropped his prey and put his nose into Oakfur's face.

"I'm hunting with Featherwind." Oakfur bristled.

"Featherwind, he is a traitor to his Clan! He was to be confined in camp!" Featherwind put down her prey.

"He was well enough to hunt, Oakfur! We were hunting for the _Clan _if you can't already see for yourself." She lashed her tail towards her prey. Oakfur hissed.

"Don't talk to me like that! You're barely an apprentice!" Featherwind bristled. A few moments ago, he looked happy to see her.

"I'm just as much a warrior as you are, and you know it!" Ambersong stood beside her daughter.

"Oakfur, Featherwind is trying to do what's best for the Clan." Oakfur bared his teeth. He turned without replying.

"Come on, Brightpaw!" The calico apprentice scampered after her mentor and disappeared. Ambersong looked at the Skullclaw and Featherwind.

"I'm sorry. He must be sore from the fight still." Featherwind nodded, not convinced.

"It's okay." Ambersong dipped her head and turned to follow the patrol. Skullclaw picked up his prey and continued walking without on word. Featherwind quickly picked up her own prey and followed him.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine." He said not looking at her. After a while he looked at her. "I'm never going to be trusted here am I?" Featherwind looked at him. Sorrow flared in her eyes.

"Of course you will!" There was still doubt in Skullclaw's green eyes that made her worry.


	9. Featherwind's Vision Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Many days had passed since the battle with MoonClan. Fernstar had chosen her new deputy: Swiftrain and all were running smoothly. It was the night of the gathering, where all of the Clans go to Mountain Clearing. The mountain curved into a dip in the side making a perfect clearing for the three Clans to gather.

Fernstar's waved her tail and the BreezeClan cats that were going to the gathering, padded up beside her. Featherwind followed Silverleaf to stand beside Fernstar. Swiftrain flanked her other side. Oakfur padded up with Streamspark, Nightpaw, and Sandpaw. Brightpaw followed behind them more slowly. Fernstar nodded and turned, leading the group out of camp.

Featherwind looked up. Stars dotted the night sky. The moon turned the cats' pelts to silver. They walked in silence as they came close to the MoonClan border. BreezeClan bristled with anger as MoonClan appeared, heading to Mountain Curve. Featherwind flanked Silverleaf. She forced her fur flat, and looked at her Clan. Many cat where throwing warning hisses and snarls at MoonClan. MoonClan threw them right back. Some of them only stalked on with ears laid back in silent fear.

_We can't have a battle tonight! It would break StarClan's truce! _BreezeClan reached Mountain Curve first, but MoonClan barged ahead and Falconstar: The MoonClan leader broke away from his Clan and leaped onto a ledge on the rock face. Featherwind saw her calico leader bunch her muscles and take a flying leap onto another ledge. It was just higher than Falconstar's and he scowled. Fernstar stared calmly down into the clearing flicking her ear.

The bushes rustled and another group of cats came through.

_Good! FireClan's here._

A white tom with gray paws and ears jumped onto a ledge, and all the cats in the clearing began to find places to sit. Falconstar yowled and stood up, holding his tail high in the air, commandingly.

The Gathering had begun.

_I wonder if Fernstar will mention Skullclaw._ Featherwind looked up at the leaders. Falconstar didn't wait.

"MoonClan territory is being invaded by dogs. They have been running through the meadows, and scaring off all of the prey! The Clans lost kits because of the last winter. However, MoonClan didn't lose any kits! MoonClan thrives through the coldest winters, when your Clans suffer! We have more kits to feed. And with no prey to give them, you must give us some of your territory." Falconstar finished bluntly. Furious yowls sounded all around the clearing. Featherwind bristled.

_The Clans have always been able to support themselves in their own territory!_ Oakfur stood up. "Clans have never shared territory! Why should we have to now?" FireClan and BreezeClan howled their agreement.

Falconstar drew back his lip, baring his sharp teeth.

"Silence!"

"Falconstar, as Oakfur has said, Clans have never shared territory. It is not right for our Clans to territory that is rightfully ours." Fernstar motioned to Hailstar and herself. The white leader nodded his agreement.

"The Clans have always survived with their own territory." Falconstar turned back to the clearing.

"So, MoonClan is meant to starve because we have more kits, no food? Because the other Clans are too selfish to pass over a small strip of land?"

"No!" MoonClan cats yowled but BreezeClan and FireClan said nothing.

"You say you're starving yet, you have the strength they have to start two battles with BreezeClan and loose both times?" Fernstar meowed calmly. Gasps from FireClan swept through the clearing.

"We lost _because_ we are starving!" Falconstar snarled up at the BreezeClan leader.

"You don't look hungry." Fernstar pressed. "Your coats are bright, and I can't see the ribs on you or any of your cats. You all look just fine." Falconstar unsheathed his claws and his gray and white patched pelt bristled fiercely.

"MoonClan is quite thick furred! That is why we can stand the cold winters! You must give us some or your territory!"

Hailstar and Fernstar both shook her head with disapproval. "If you don't give us some we will force it out of your own paws!" Falconstar vowed as he leaped down from the ledge and was instantly surrounded by his warriors protectively.

The gathering had come to its end and MoonClan disappeared into the darkness. Fernstar leaped from her perch and Hailstar followed. Fernstar walked strongly to her Clan and led it out of the clearing.

"May StarClan light you path!" Hailstar yowled as he led his Clan away in the other direction. Fernstar dipped her head and continued on, disturbed cats following.

Featherwind walked into camp with the rest of the patrol. The moment they had entered the camp Fernstar bounded onto the High Cliff.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me here beneath the High Cliff for a Clan meeting!" Fernstar's yowl echoed against the cave walls. Most of the Clan was already looking up at their glossy furred, calico leader. Fernstar's tail tip twitched and her pale green eyes blazed. She was obviously disturbed. Blizzardheart shooed her curious kits back into the nursery as they tried to peek over her tail. The warriors that had stayed behind stumbled drowsily out of the den. Ambersong sat beside Featherwind. Featherwind turned too looked to the far side of the clearing. Skullclaw sat in the shadows of his nest. His gaze locked with hers. She beckoned him with her tail to come and sit with the rest of the Clan. Oakfur noticed and hissed loudly. Beside him Hawksight flattened his ears and fluffed out his tail in pure disapproval. Skullclaw hesitated, but Featherwind flat out ignored them and looked at Skullclaw. He smiled and sat beside her.

Fernstar looked down at her cats.

"MoonClan." She spat in disgust. "They have chosen to try and get some of the other Clans territory. It's true; we did loose kits last winter. To poor Blizzardheart. The only surviving, Brightpaw." Fernstar dipped her head to the queen and sadness clouded her blue gaze. "MoonClan claims that they didn't lose kits." The cats below her listened intently. Featherwind twitched her tail.

_Come on, just get to the point! _She was ready to drop dead with tiredness. Fernstar continued.

"They have told us at the gathering that their territory is being invaded by Twoleg dogs." Many of the cats exchanged worried glances. "Falconstar says that because of the dogs there is no more prey. Therefore, no more food to feed their kits. So, they asked for territory." Blizzardheart looked up. "If their kits are starving, why don't we give them some territory?" The white queen loved and cared about all kits. No matter where they came from. She refused to let a kit be harmed in anyway. It also made her love from her own kits much fiercer.

Fernstar glanced at her.

"When we saw them at the gathering, their pelts and eyes where bright. I could not see any of their bones. They looked in perfect shape to me aside from the scars we inflicted onto them."

"They did not smell of sickness either." Silverleaf added. Fernstar nodded to acknowledge her Medicine Cat.

"Hailstar and I told Falconstar that we were not going to hand over any territory. That's when he said something unexpected." Fernstar looked at her deputy, who was sitting below the High Cliff looking the rest of the Clan. "Falconstar is going to launch battles to force us to give them our land." Angry yowls filled the cave. Ambersong's pretty tortoiseshell pelt bristled fiercely. Nightpaw and Brightpaw lashed their tails and Sandpaw jumped up yowling beside Streamspark and Hawksight.

Fernstar lashed her tail. "Enough!" The yowling died down and Fernstar continued. "I say, we show MoonClan we are not to be messed with! They have failed to beat us in battle, twice! Yet, they keep coming back! Falconstar vowed to force the territory out of our paws. BreezeClan will not let that happen!" The yowling rose up again, but this time to support their leader and she didn't try to stop them. "We attack tomorrow at Sun-high. Now everyone, get some sleep." Fernstar jumped down from the High Cliff and retreated into her den under a pile of boulders. Swiftrain sat beside the camp entrance to guard and the rest of the Clan went to their dens. Featherwind looked at Ambersong.

"Come on. If there is going to be a battle tomorrow, we better be ready." Ambersong meowed and Featherwind nodded. She stood up to follow her mother. Featherwind looked over at Skullclaw's nest. He was already curled up and she left him to sleep.


	10. Featherwind's Vision Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Featherwind lifted her head. Most of the warriors had already left the den. She got up and stretched out her fore paws out in front of her till her white chest brushed the cold ground. Looking out into the cave, cats where scampering around everywhere. Fernstar was giving orders to Oakfur and Hawksight while Swiftrain organized hunting and border patrols. Oakfur and Hawksight ran out of camp and two patrols followed closely behind.

"Is it normally this busy before battle?" Skullclaw's meow started her and she spun around. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Skullclaw apologized.

"It's alright. And, right before a battle, yea, it gets busy." Featherwind nodded.

"Do you think Fernstar will have something or us to do?" He asked. Featherwind shrugged.

"I don't know, let's go see." She trotted up to Fernstar with Skullclaw beside her. "What would you like us to do Fernstar?" Featherwind asked.

"Rest. You're coming with us to battle." Fernstar replied.

"Skullclaw as well?" Featherwind was shocked. Skullclaw looked just as surprised as she did. Fernstar looked at her.

"Yes. He's' one of the Clan now. Is he not?"

"Thank you, Fernstar!" Featherwind's paws tingled. _Why I am so pleased Skullclaw is now a member of BreezeClan? I should be . . . But not like this!_

Fernstar dipped her head and Featherwind turned away. Skullclaw seemed dazed. Excitement danced in his green eyes.

"What to get some fresh-kill?"

"Huh?" Skullclaw swung around his black head. "Oh, yes." His eyes seemed to clear and the two cats padded to the fresh-kill pile.

Featherwind picked a thrush and Skullclaw dragged a wren from the base of the pile. They ate their prey in silence.

Hawksight and Oakfur returned dragging bramble vines to the nursery. Hawksight saw Featherwind eating with Skullclaw and he scowled. Featherwind pretended to not notice and strained her ears to hear what they were saying.

"I thought I mentored Featherwind right! She's befriended that flea-bag traitor!" Oakfur nodded in agreement and Featherwind's ear burned with anger.

"I'm sad to say it, but Featherwind just may end up in another Clan one day. Or as a rouge, or loner!" Oakfur meowed as he threaded the brambles into the nursery walls. Featherwind gritted her teeth and she crunched a thrush bone. Skullclaw looked at her.

"Are you alright?" Featherwind nodded and gulped down the last of her thrush, still staring at Hawksight and Oakfur. Skullclaw followed her gaze and looked at them too.

"You don't need to bother with them." Featherwind smiled and he curled his tail close to his side, nodding.

Voices sounded and a patrol came back from hunting. They dropped their prey on the fresh-kill pile then headed to other duties. Featherwind stood up. "I'll be right back." She said the trotted across the clearing towards Silverleaf's cave. Featherwind slipped inside.

"Greetings, Featherwind. What bring you over here? Shouldn't you be working?" Silverleaf was scrapping her white paws over some leaves and pushing them into piles. She then wrapped them up and put the made ones off to one side.

"No, Fernstar told me to rest. I'm going with the battle patrol."

"Ah, I see." Silverleaf replied. Featherwind tipped her head to one side. "Are those battle herbs?" She looked at the stack of wrapped up leaves. Silverleaf flicked her thick tail.

"They are." She looked up. "How did you know?" Featherwind shrugged.

"I just guessed. And I suppose it's kind of obvious. You know, with the battle coming." Silverleaf nodded with simple understanding.

Featherwind watched Silverleaf make the next couple bundles, trying to memorize what she were using. Silverleaf seemed to realize what she was doing.

"You know, I'm really not supposed to teach you herbs. It's my job, and you're a warrior not a Medicine Cat." Featherwind sighed.

"Yes, I know. But for some reason, it seems that it would be useful to me one day." Silverleaf nodded slowly.

"Okay, but there is one thing I want you to look out for." The silver tabby she-cat went to the back of her stores and using one claw she rolled out some bright red berries. Featherwind looked at them and reached out with one paw to feel them. But when she touched them, her paw went numb. Abruptly, she drew back her paw and shook it, trying to get the numb feeling out of her pad.

"What _is_ that?" Featherwind narrowed her pale blue eyes.

"Death berries." The sharpness in her amber eyes told Featherwind that these berries where not to be played around with and it made Featherwind's blood feel cold.

"Streamspark, Oakfur, Ambersong, Sandpaw, Brightpaw, Hawksight, Featherwind, and Skullclaw!" Fernstar was calling from the High Cliff. "It's time to go!" She jumped down and trotted tail, and head high to the tunnel: her cats following. Featherwind was sitting with Streamspark, chatting, when they were called. Skullclaw's green eyes blinked from the shadows. He stood up walked by Featherwind. Fernstar looked at each cat before turning, and heading out of camp. Featherwind out-right ignored the panic of the pounding waterfall. Instead she stalked with the patrol. As they neared the MoonClan border Skullclaw perked his ears.

"Did you hear that?" He whispered in her ear. Featherwind nodded. She could hear cats up ahead! Quickly, she scooted up to the front of the patrol.

"Fernstar!" The calico leader turned her head.

"Yes, Featherwind?"

"I hear cats up ahead." Featherwind pointed with her nose towards the MoonClan border. Fernstar raised her tail and the patrol came to a halt.

"What are we waiting for?" Oakfur's annoyed meow came from the back.

"Shh!" Fernstar hissed her eyes flashing at him. Fernstar perked her ears again and looked through a clump of bracken. Featherwind could see a large patrol of MoonClan cats standing right on the border. Fernstar gave her signal and her cats fanned out. Featherwind went to take her place but Fernstar signaled for her to stay at her shoulder, like a deputy would. Featherwind looked at her confused but Fernstar was angrily staring at the patrol. At the head; Falconstar. The gray and white leader signaled and his cats crossed the border onto BreezeClan. Fernstar waited. The cats came farther into the territory. Fernstar still waited. Then at the last moment, Fernstar gave the signal and BreezeClan leaped from their hiding places, yowling with pure furry. They surrounded the intruders. Falconstar snarled with hatred at Fernstar.

"An ambush!"

Fernstar lowered her head threateningly and held her tail erect.

"Why are you on BreezeClan land?" She snarled. Featherwind bristled beside her. Falconstar unsheathed his claws.

"We here to take your territory!"

"You will never!" Hawksight hissed and Fernstar glared at him. At that second of distraction of Fernstar, Falconstar yowled.

"MoonClan, attack!" The intruders launched themselves at the BreezeClan cats. Hickorysky and Vinepaw both jumped on Featherwind. Featherwind rolled back as they flew at her and she kicked up catching both she-cats under the chin and they staggered backwards. Featherwind rolled forward and slashed open both of their noses at the same time. They screeched in pain and Vinepaw swung wildly at her. Featherwind slipped under the thrashing cat and bit down, hard on her hind leg. Hickorysky dived at her, claws unsheathed. Featherwind pushed onto Vinepaw's right side and the black and white apprentice fell right into Hickorysky. Instead of Featherwind being clawed, Vinepaw was squirming, and shrieking under her Clan mate. Featherwind slipped out from behind them and leaped onto Hickorysky's back. The slender, glossy-furred black cat hissed and waved her paws around in the air.

_Ha! This worked on Shadowfire, maybe it'll work on her too!_ Hickorysky twisted around her head to clamp onto her fore paw. But Featherwind was ready, again. She bit into her throat and didn't let go. Hickory squeaked in panic and rolled over, Featherwind still clung to her shoulders. Featherwind felt her tail sting and she let go of Hickorysky. The she-cat ran wailing back across the border, her throat fur torn. Vinepaw was clamped onto Featherwind's tail. Featherwind spun around trying to reach her but the small apprentice just scooted out of the way from side to side behind her. Featherwind hissed at her.

"Let's see how you like it!" Skullclaw's hissed sounded behind Vinepaw. He picked up her tail in his jaws. Vinepaw instinctively let go of Featherwind and turned to attack Skullclaw but Skullclaw dodged from side to side, the same way the black and white apprentice did with Featherwind. The young cat yowled in frustration. Featherwind jumped forward and clawed her above the eye. Blinded by the blood she swiped at Featherwind. Featherwind easily dodged and swung her own white paw around, catching her on the side of the head. Vinepaw fell on her side, yanked her tail away from Skullclaw and ran back across the border, wailing in shame and annoyance. Featherwind dipped her head to Skullclaw and looked at the rest of the cats. Ambersong and Hawksight battled a black tom to the ground and he squirmed helplessly under their grip.

_That's Crowshade!_

Streamspark rolled with Autunmsun. Both she-cats screamed in angry. The two apprentices, Sandpaw and Brightpaw swiped at Lynxpaw who was slowly backing away but still putting up a strong fight despite his wounds, and Falconstar pinned Fernstar. He was speaking to her. Something Featherwind couldn't hear over the noise. Featherwind saw Falconstar raise his paw and bring it down on Fernstar's head. She went limp.

"No!" Featherwind screeched and charged at Falconstar. He looked up just to see her ram into his side. Both cats where sent sprawled out on the ground. Featherwind got to her paws and leaped at him. He reared, ready for her attack and they met slamming into each other. Featherwind struggled to make him fall on his back. She failed. He pushed her down. She fell on her back winded. He reared up and raised a paw. _He's going to kill me!_ Before he could bring his paw to meet her head, a brown flash sped past her and slammed into Falconstar's side. He hissed at Skullclaw and slashed at his eye. Skullclaw fell with a high-pitched scream if pure agony. Featherwind now horribly enraged leaped to her paws. She reared up and slashed open his nose, then above his eye. He flinched and Featherwind leaped at him and bit his ear. She scraped her claws over it, completely shredding it. Falconstar howled in pain, and fell on his side. Featherwind flipped over, clamping his shoulders between her paws and ran her hind claws along his spine as hard as she could. She scratched him and the MoonClan leader squealed and begged for her to let him go like a kit. Then she let go, rolled over and reared up. She slammed her fore paws into his belly. He howled and she reared, again slamming her fore paws into his belly. Blood oozed around her claws and Falconstar scrambled to get away. Featherwind let him go.

"MoonClan! Retreat!" He panted and limped back across the border. The few remaining MoonClan warriors gladly followed him. The BreezeClan cats yowled their victory but Featherwind said nothing. She looked over at Skullclaw. He was sitting off to one side, blood oozing from where his left eye should have been. Featherwind raced to his side.

"Skullclaw! Are you alright?" Skullclaw looked at her. "Yes, I'm fine." Featherwind's eyes clouded with fear and pain. His eye! His eye was gone! She couldn't even begin to imagine the pain he was in right now. No wonder he fell back so abruptly. This was no ordinary wound. He had been very brave to attack Falconstar like that.

"I'll be fine, go see your leader." Skullclaw insisted. Featherwind reluctantly nodded and ran over to where Fernstar was slowly standing up.

"Fernstar?" Featherwind asked.

"I'll be fine Featherwind. Falconstar took one of my lives, but I have more." Ambersong padded up to her leader. She gave her a swift lick on the ear for comfort then gave her shoulder for her leader to lean on. "Is any cat hurt?" Fernstar asked. Featherwind pointed at Skullclaw.

"Oh, Great StarClan!" Fernstar tensed and exclaimed when she saw his eye. Featherwind walked back over to him.

"Come on. Let's get back to camp. Silverleaf will fix your eye." _I hope..._ Featherwind started back to the patrol and Skullclaw followed. Featherwind couldn't believe how well he was tolerating the pain.

Hawksight had a bitten foreleg and it was badly torn. Ambersong had a bitten tail and a bloody muzzle. Oakfur limped from a long scratch in his side. Nightpaw's ear was shredded and Brightpaw had a hurt paw. Streamspark's hind leg was badly torn up. Still, all the cats made it back to camp soon enough.

The moment they were in camp, the cats that stayed surrounded them. Many cats gasped in surprise at the sight of the patrol. Sandpaw took one look at Skullclaw's eye and ran into Silverleaf's den. Fernstar bunched her muscles at the base of the High Cliff, ready to leap up. Ambersong darted to her side and whispered something rapidly to her. Featherwind guessed she was offering to help. The leader shook her head and sprang onto the High Cliff, barely making it. She staggered at the top but immediately regained her balance. The entire Clan was in the clearing, either bleeding or looking very anxious.

Fernstar yowled and all the cats looked her way. Blizzardheart raised her tail.

"Did we win?" Fernstar nodded to the pretty white queen.

"We did." Featherwind noticed that any cat that had not been in the battle patrol relaxed a lot. Featherwind saw Silverleaf slipping from cat to cat she went to Skullclaw and meowed something. He shook his head carefully and pointed to the other cats with his thick tail. Silverleaf said something urgently again. Skullclaw narrowed his one good eye then nodded in agreement and Silverleaf began to tend to his eye.

Fernstar had continued to speak but Featherwind wasn't paying any attention any more. She knew what happened. She got up and walked over to Silverleaf.

"Want some help?" The silver tabby just flicked her tail towards the herbs and Featherwind picked up a bundle. She walked up to Nightpaw and Brightpaw, who were patiently waiting for their turn. Sandpaw was sitting beside his sister licking her shredded ear. The black apprentice winced but Featherwind nodded to Sandpaw.

"Get that clean and I'll come back to put the herbs on it." She turned towards Brightpaw. "What's up with your paw?" Brightpaw held it up for her to see. It was clawed and blood flowed from the wound.

"He was mean. He said I can't fight if I had no paw to fight with." She turned her head away.

"Lick it clean first." Featherwind said. "I'll be right back okay?" Brightpaw nodded and started licking away at her paw. Featherwind trotted back to the apprentice sisters. Sandpaw had licked clean her sister's ear and was listening to Fernstar. Nightpaw looked at Featherwind as she chewed up some marigold. Featherwind trickled the juices onto Nightpaw's ear and she winced. Featherwind wrapped some cobwebs around her ear the looked at Nightpaw. "You will be fine." Nightpaw nodded and smiled to show her thanks. Featherwind smiled and walked back to Brightpaw. She put some of the marigold juices onto her pad. Brightpaw looked at her paw.

"It's going to be alright, right?" Featherwind smiled.

"Yes, it will be perfectly fine. I promise." Brightpaw dipped her head in thanks and Featherwind turned and walked back to Silverleaf.

"Every cat treated?" Silverleaf asked as she put a poultice on Oakfur's scratch.

"Yes." Featherwind flicked her tail. She could feel Oakfur's amber gaze burning into her ginger and white pelt. She forced herself to ignore it.

"Good." Silverleaf replied.


	11. Featherwind's Vision Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Fernstar was just finishing the meeting and Featherwind started towards the den when Silverleaf called her back.

"Yes, Silverleaf?" The medicine cat beckoned Featherwind with her fluffy tail and looked at her with narrowed eyes.

_Oh, great StarClan! Did I do something wrong? _Panic flared in her pelt as she thought she may have used the wrong herbs for something.

"Featherwind, I was told you fought well in the fight. Yet, I can see you have no wounds. Can you tell me why that is?" Silverleaf tilted her head with interest. Featherwind shrugged.

"I don't know, Silverleaf. Skullclaw asked me the same thing after the MoonClan raid in camp." Silverleaf nodded then flicked her tail dismissively.

Featherwind lay in the warriors' den. The fight had worn her out. She slept till the sun started to slip down into the earth. She opened her eyes and yawned. Standing up she stretched and started to the medicine cat den. She peeked in, Skullclaw's brown fur rose and fell slowly as he slept. She pulled out and slipped out of camp. Featherwind picked up the pace till her paws where just skimming the grass as she tore through it. She neared the stepping stones at the stream she gave a small kick at the very edge of the stream and launched off with her hind legs. She easily cleared it and continued on. She stopped abruptly when a sharp scent hit the top of her mouth.

_Rouge!_

She perked her ears and slid into the bracken. A beautiful silver tortoiseshell she-cat with black paw and ears stepped out of the bushes a ways up. She flicked her tail and Featherwind noticed her fluffy tail had white splashed that flashed brightly when her tail twitched. Featherwind sniffed.

_She's the same age as an apprentice!_

The she-cat flicked her ears. Her icy blue eyes darted from side to side and she scented the air. Featherwind could see the young cat's fur fluff up. The young could smell her. Featherwind stepped out of the bushes and walked over to the cat. The small cat crouched submissively with her black ears flattened against her head.

"Please don't hurt me!" Her meow quivered. Featherwind narrowed her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She ignored the cat's plea. She would defend her Clan's territory if she needed to, and she would do it in an instant!

"I'm looking for a place to live, and I'm hungry. This place was the best so I crossed this strange scent-line and now I'm here. . . But I'm lost. . ."

"What's your name?" Featherwind could see that the she-cat was very thin and looked tired.

"Dove." The cat answered. Featherwind took a few steps back.

"Stand up, and come with me." Dove cautiously stood up and followed as Featherwind turned back to the stream. Looking back she could see Dove hurrying after her with no faults. Featherwind started to run a bit faster. Dove followed without a problem. Featherwind narrowed her eyes and ran as fast as she could. This time Dove stumbled a couple times and Featherwind slowed down.

"Where are you taking me?" Dove asked as Featherwind started to jump across the stepping stones.

"To my camp." Featherwind answered and waited on the next rock. Dove crouched; bunching her muscles, and leaped, her fore paw stretched out. Featherwind flicked her tail and jumped forward as Dove started to slip off the rock. Her hind paws slipped and her claws scraped the rock. She screeched in terror as the water began to drag her away. Landing on the rock beside Dove, Featherwind clamped on her scruff tried to pull her up. The rock was soaked from Dove's scramble and she fell in the water, still holding tight to the silver tortoiseshell's scruff. Water roared in her ears and Featherwind banged into the bottom of the stream. She pressed her paws on the bottom and pushed up dragging Dove with her. She broke the surface and churned her paws, swimming. Featherwind could feel that Dove had gone limp and she aimed towards the shore, swimming as hard as she could. Her legs burned. Featherwind could feel stones scrap her paws and she splashed her way up to the shore and fell on her side panting. Dove lay beside her not moving and Featherwind scrambled to her paws. She sniffed her and darted into the bush. She ripped a few leaves off a yarrow plant. Featherwind shot back to Dove and push the yarrow in her mouth. Instantly Dove vomited water all over the pebbles. She coughed and lay still panting.

"Why did you save me?" She rasped. Featherwind watched her for a few moments then opened her mouth to reply.

"Because that's what I do." Images of Waterkit's death flashed through her mind. "I help cats." She left out the 'save' part of that answer. _It's not true anyway._ She thought. Dove lay still for a few more moments before hauling herself to her feet. Featherwind could see her legs tremble with effort. Dove took a few steps and stumbled. Featherwind gave her shoulder for the silver cat to lean on.

It took a lot longer than it should have originally to get back to camp. It was already a pitch black night. No stars filled the sky and the Moon was barely visible behind the clouds. Featherwind found it difficult to steer the small rouge around bumps and dips in the ground. Dove was limping and exhausted. She was starting to fall behind, and Featherwind had to stop and wait for her.

"Come on. We're almost there." She encouraged. "Can you here that roaring?" Dove perked her black ears at this.

"Yes. What is it?"

"The waterfall. The camp is behind it." Dove murmured with interest.

Featherwind led the way up the cliff. Dove had plastered herself to the side of the cliff, her claws unsheathed with fear and her eyes dilated in panic. Featherwind looked back at her.

_Great StarClan! And I thought I was scared!_ Slipping through the hole in the rock face. Featherwind entered camp with Dove. Oakfur was on camp watch. He looked at Featherwind.

"Why were you out of camp so late-" He cut off when he saw Dove, and stood up fur on end. "You have brought a rouge in camp!" He screeched.

Cats around camp started to come out of their dens to see what was going on. "You have endangered the entire Clan with that _thing_ in here!" By now the Clan was around them. Muttering to themselves. Dove was huddled behind Featherwind shivering from the cold water still clinging to her fur and she had fear scent pulsing off her. Dove's icy blue eyes were wide.

The Clan parted as Fernstar stepped through.

"Featherwind. What is this?" Fernstar was obviously upset with her. Her voice was fierce and firm. Featherwind raised her chin. She was not going to let the fear and panic escape from her. She could feel eyes burning from all around her. Only one did not scold. Skullclaw's. He was sitting off to the side with his one eye shining. It gave her strength.

"I found her across the stream by the stepping stones. Not too far from the Thunderpath. She says she's looking for somewhere to stay. I was bringing her back, and she fell off the stepping stones. I had to pull her out." Fernstar had a blank expression cross her face. The Clan was silent.

"Why didn't you let the stream take her away!" Hawksight hissed. The Clan gasped.

"What?" Streamspark hissed, jumping to her paws. "That would be like murder!"

"Not if it was the stream alone! Then it would be the stupid rouge's fault for not knowing how to swim!" He shot back, tail fur fluffed out. Fernstar lashed her tail

"Quit!" Streamspark sat down again and Hawksight turned his head away from her.

Fernstar looked at Dove.

"What's your name?" Dove came further out from behind Featherwind. "Dove." She meowed.

"How old are you, Dove?"

"Eight moons." She replied. Fernstar blinked and looked at her Clan. "Imagine, an apprentice being a threat to an entirely well trained Clan. She's no threat" Dove raised her tail.

"I've been looking for the Clans. My mother was in a Clan. . . But she was sent away. . . She would never tell me why. She told me to go find a new home in the Clans. She said I would learn the ways of the Warrior Code and train." Dove sat down still shivering. Silverleaf brought her lavender and nettle smeared in honey.

"Eat that it will warm you up and prevent any sickness." Dove nodded a thank-you and quickly ate them.

"So you have Clan blood?" The black and white deputy stood beside his leader.

"Right down to the last drop." Dove replied, licking her lips. Fernstar had stayed very quiet. Featherwind guessed she was thinking of what to do. After a few moments she opened her mouth to speak.

"Dove shall stay here and learn the ways of the Clans as an apprentice." Before any cat could protest Fernstar leaped on the High Rock and began the ceremony. "Warriors of StarClan, this young cat is now in her eighth moon and is well ready to be and apprentice. Featherwind, you have already proven yourself a very fine and skilled warrior. Especially in your fighting skills. I hope for you to pass down all you know to Dovepaw." Featherwind had to force her jaw from dropped. She was amazed to be given such a great honor. Experienced warriors got apprentices, not juniors. She padded up to Dovepaw and touched noses with her. Dovepaw smiled. Featherwind smiled back. Oakfur and Hawksight both had their ears laid back with disapproval, but it was not only directed at Featherwind. They also where glaring at Fernstar.

Skullclaw padded up to her, his eyes looked better, but it was nowhere near being completely healed.

"What do you think about having an apprentice?" Featherwind looked at Dovepaw. She was ripping into a small mouse. Featherwind had sent her to eat and have a rest while she dried her fur.

"I think I can handle her. She's polite and seems confident. I believe she will do well, but I'm surprised Fernstar chose me to mentor her. I'm only just a moon from being an apprentice!" Skullclaw nodded.

"Still, what Fernstar said about you was true. I think you will be a great mentor. What are you going to show her first?" He tilted his head.

"Well. . . I was going to show her around the territory first and make sure she understands the border marks. She's already crossed ours carelessly. What would have happened if she was done that in MoonClan territory? They would have shredded her, no questions asked!"

"Yea, you're right. Good plan. Make sure she understands borders are a perfect place to start." He meowed flicking his ear.

"You should come along!" Featherwind burst out.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be in the way." Featherwind purred with amusement.

"You won't be in the way! You can help me if I forget to mention something."

"Okay, if you insist." He followed her over to where Dovepaw lay licking the last few pieces of her fur back into place. To Featherwind, she was the most beautiful cat she had ever seen. Dovepaw looked up. Her icy eyes were bright.

"We are going to show you the territory and borders." Featherwind flicked her tail.

"Okay." Dovepaw sprang to her black paws and followed Featherwind and Skullclaw out of camp. Dovepaw, again plastered herself to the side of the cliff as she slipped along. Skullclaw twitched his whiskers in amusement.

"Reminds me of someone I know!" He taunted Featherwind. She playfully butted him in the shoulder with her head. He laughed and they continued on. Dovepaw stayed very quiet as they walked around the small lake, but Featherwind could see the young apprentice looking around very carefully, as if trying to memorize ever leaf on the trees.

When they reached the end of the lake, where the stream broke off Featherwind stopped and Skullclaw sat down. Pointing with her tail Featherwind looked at Dovepaw.

"This." She waved her tail at the lake. "Is the lake. Over here," She swung her tail around and pointed it down the stream. "It's the stream. It runs down to our left the curves and heads for what we call the Fishpond near MoonClan territory, passed the camp's Mountain and Mountain Curve. It goes into MoonClan territory then and back into FireClan territory. After that, it makes a huge circle far up ahead of us, out of our territory and goes through Twoleg Place." She waved her tail at the trees beyond on the other side of the lake. "Farther up the stream is the Stepping Stones. The rocks you fell off earlier."

Dovepaw's ears angled back sadly.

"Sorry. . ."

"Nothing to be sorry about!" Featherwind flicked her tail fiercely. "Sometimes things happen you can't change. I'm sure countless cats have fallen into the stream" Dovepaw perked are ears again and her eyes flickered with relief and she nodded.

"What else is over there?" Dovepaw's gaze followed the long winding stream till it disappeared into the trees before it curved back around and flowed past them again.

"Well. . . Falcon Tree is up there." Featherwind pointed down the stream and in the corner of the territory. "The Thunderpath is over here." She waved her tail at Twoleg Place across the lake. And the Fishpond is way up there, by the MoonClan border. First, we will go to the Thunderpath."

Featherwind lead the way up to the stepping stones. She didn't think Dovepaw was able to jump the stream. Skullclaw might have been able to if his eye was a bit better but she wasn't taking any chances. She stopped in front of them and crouched.

"Like this." She told Dovepaw. "If you crouched like this, and lift of with you forepaws first, using you hind paws to spring, you can get a further distance. Watch." She crouched, lifted her fore paws up first and sprang using only her hind paws. She landed on the first stone no problem. Then jumped to the second one, using the same jump. She looked back at Dovepaw. She was looking at the water with dismay. Skullclaw nudged her encouragingly with his nose.

"Come on, you can do it. Featherwind is in the front and I'm right behind you. If you fall, we are both here to catch you." Dovepaw nodded and Featherwind smiled and dipped her head in thanks to him. Dovepaw crouched and lifted up with her fore paws. She was looking at the water and she fall over dizzy. "I can't!" She wailed. Featherwind jumped back to the first rock. "Yes, you can. Focus on this rock, right here." She stood on the end. "If you watch something solid, you can get better balance." Featherwind jumped back to the second stone to give her some space to jump. Again Dovepaw crouched. This time she looked right at the end of the rock and lifting up her fore paws. She sprang.

Featherwind jumped forward to stabilize her apprentice as she landed on the rock and teetered toward the edge of the slick stone. Featherwind nudged her towards the next rock and Dovepaw jumped again making it for the second time. Skullclaw landed on the rock behind her as she jumped from rock to rock. When she had made it on the shore, she found Dovepaw crouched with relief.

"Great work!" Featherwind purred "You did wonderful!" Skullclaw nodded as he landed beside her.

"Yes."

"It didn't feel wonderful!" Dovepaw groaned.

It didn't take the cats long to reach Falcon Tree. Featherwind stood with Skullclaw while Dovepaw looked up at the tree.

"It's huge!" She exclaimed.

"Perfect for climbing lessons." Featherwind commented and Skullclaw flicked his tail in agreement.

"You want me to _climb that_?" She lashed her tail and it blazed brightly with white.

"Not now, but you will learn to climb this." She meowed and Dovepaw's jaw dropped. Featherwind smiled.

"Don't worry, by the time you have learned to climb, it will be easy!" Skullclaw meowed. A screeching sounded above and Dovepaw fluffed out twice her size and recoiled like a snake, pressing herself close to the ground, hissing. Featherwind twitched her whiskers with amusement.

"I trust you now know why it's called 'Falcon Tree?" Dovepaw nodded. "We have to be careful around Falcon Tree. Kits and small apprentices can easily be carried off by a falcon." The apprentice's eyes were round.

The three cats had continued on along the stream and as it weaved further into the forest Featherwind could see Dovepaw sniffing under some leaves and branches.

"Do you smell something?" Featherwind turned to her.

"Yea, it smells kind of musky!" Featherwind nodded. "That's because we are near a beech tree. There are plenty of mice around here. They eat the nuts." A tail brushed her flank and Featherwind turned her head to see Skullclaw sitting perfectly still her ears angled to a trembling leaf. Featherwind leaned over to Dovepaw. "Watch this." She dropped into a crouch and glided forward not making a sound. A mouse darted from under the leaf and she froze. Featherwind bunched her muscles and sprang using the same jump they had practiced on the rocks. She landed on the mouse and finished it off quickly. Featherwind turned to see Dovepaw's jaw dropped and her eyes wide.

"That was so cool!" She exclaimed and bounced around.

"Shh!" Skullclaw's hiss stopped her in her tracks. "Don't scare the rest of the prey away."

"Sorry." She meowed sitting down and looking at her black paws.

"Right." Featherwind said burying the prey under the leaves for them to collect later. "We should move onto the FireClan border." Dovepaw stood up.

"Okay!" Featherwind led the way to the border. Dovepaw skipped her way to a big rock and sniffed it. "This smells weird!" Skullclaw nodded.

"That's because FireClan have just marked it. This is how you mark." Skullclaw rubbed his black head and shoulders all around the rock. Featherwind nodded as she rubbed against a bush. "Right."

"Can I try?" Dovepaw stepped up. Featherwind nodded and stepped to the side while Dovepaw marked the bush too. Skullclaw as sitting on the rock when he called Featherwind up. She hopped up to see a MoonClan patrol scooting their way up the hill into the heart of FireClan territory. Her fur stood on end.

"They just don't give up do they?" She hissed.

"Who was that?" Featherwind looked over to see Dovepaw scrambling beside them.

"That was a MoonClan raid patrol. They're on their way to attack FireClan. And I'm going to warn them. Dovepaw, I want you to stay here with Skullclaw, and I'll be right back, okay?" When her apprentice nodded Featherwind scooted her way across the border and into a bush before Skullclaw could protest. Featherwind weaved her way from bush to bush.

_I have to get to the camp before MoonClan!_ Featherwind started to run and before she knew it the hard shot right into a FireClan hunting patrol. The patrol immediately surrounded her.

"What are you doing here?" A ginger tom with gray flecks snarled in her face. "Stealing our prey?"

"No! I came to warn you about MoonClan!" She protested desperately. "They are about to invade your camp!"

"MoonClan is not about to raid our cam-." Ashfleck was cut off as a snarling ball of bi-colour tabby fur knocked him off his feet. Hazelwing stood over him snarling and he slashed at her face. The she-cat dodged and bit his shoulder. All around the FireClan patrol scrambled to fight the MoonClan cats. There were three more MoonClan cats then there were FireClan. Featherwind gasped as many, many more cats slipped past them and towards the camp.

_Rouges! With the _MoonClan _cats?_ She leaped over the fighting cats and ran as fast as she could towards the camp, dodging the trees at the last second. She burst into the camp yowling.

"Protects your kits! Prepare for attack! MoonClan and rouges! Get ready!"

"_Featherwind_? What are you _doing _here?" Hailstar hissed, running up to her. Featherwind panted. "MoonClan is coming to attack you camp and they have rouges!" Hailstar waved his tail at his Clan.

"Get the kits and elders in the nursery!" His Clan started to scurry around getting ready. Just then many, many, angry cats burst through the camp wall and leaped onto the FireClan cats. Two massive identical black toms slammed into Hailstar and clawed him. Featherwind jumped and landed squarely on one of the tom's shoulders. The tom did nothing. He only waited for his brother to bit her flank. She screeched and swung her white paw around and slashed him across the eyes. He screamed and was flung back. Without his partner, Featherwind flipped the other tom over and raked her claws over his spine. He arched his back towards her and twisted violently, crushing her paw, and clamped his jaws around her throat. She thrashed wildly as his bit down harder. She swung at his head but missed. She couldn't breathe. She felt tired suddenly and dizzy. She went limp the cat obviously thought she was dead because he dropped her and yowled in victory. Featherwind spun on her back and flicked out her hind paws, she caught him under the chin and he fell winded on his side.

Featherwind looked over to see two rouge cats fighting one FireClan cat. They were everywhere! Three rouges jumped on a warrior that was trying to protect the nursery and quickly killed her. Featherwind yowled with fury and slammed into one of the cats' side. She whirled around and slash open the other twos' noses with one swipe. She lunged forward and landed in front of one then swerved and rammed into his side and the cat landed on the other one beside him. The first one leaped on her back and sunk his claws into her fur and she screamed in fury she whipped around her head then fell limp as if in defeat. When he loosened his grip she sprang up sending him flying. Featherwind whipped around to see a white she-cat rouge run out of camp with a howling kit.

"No!" Featherwind screeched and charged the she-cat. When she saw Featherwind the cat took off into the forest, Featherwind hard on her paws. She leaped forward and nipped her back leg. The cat dropped the kit and Featherwind scooped it up head back to the border to hide it. A huge tabby tom rouge jumped in front of her and knocked her off her paws. The tabby grabbed the kit roughly and ran towards the stream. Featherwind leaped to her paws and took off after him. The rouge stumbled in front of the stream and the kit fell into the stream. Featherwind's eyes widen and she gasped. Then just as she was about to leap in when she noticed a brown cat with a black head swimming to the BreezeClan shore with a tiny kit in his mouth. Dovepaw stood over three more kits. "Dovepaw, Skullclaw! Watch them!" Skullclaw scrambled up the bank and shook out his fur nodding to her. Spinning around she took off again back to the FireClan camp. The brown tabby had vanished, but there were still many, many, cats fighting all over the territory. Featherwind halted when she saw four MoonClan cats leap on a blue-gray tom with silver paws.

She leaped forward and threw off two of the cats and the blue-gray tom clamped onto one's throat and flung him and then shredded the other one's ears. Then the cats fled from them the tom turned to her. "They are going to _kill_ us!"

"No they won't, Bluefeather." Just as Featherwind spoke a tabby she-cat with white paws sliced open a golden she-cat's throat and she fell dead.

"Sunwing!" Bluefeather wailed and leaped on the tabby she-cat. "You killed my mate!" He clawed her throat and head so fiercely she fell to the ground bleeding to death and Bluefeather stood over his mate, howling with grief.

Featherwind watched, not knowing what to do. The bushes behind them shook violently and more fresh rouges crashed through. "No!" Bluefeather swiped at them while standing over Sunwing's body. Three cats rammed into Featherwind and she was thrown head first into a tree. The last thing she saw was Bluefeather wailing with grief as the rouges drove him away from his mate farther into the FireClan territory.

Featherwind thought she could hear the wind blowing, but it sounded like voices.

"eatherwid... eeathrwid..." Then they were clearer: "Featherwind! Featherwind!" She opened her eyes to see a patrol of cats running towards her, Skullclaw at the head.

"Featherwind!" He gasped. He ran up to her and licked her head. Featherwind groaned.

"They knocked me out..." She looked around and gasped. The entire territory was destroyed. Bodies of cats they here and there and the undergrowth trampled. Blood was stained everywhere and there was not a cat in sight. Featherwind stood up abruptly. "Where did they go?"

"Shh, that's not important right now, you need to rest." Skullclaw licked her shoulder.

"No, we must find them!" She took a few stepped and stumbled.

"Featherwind, you have to rest." Silverleaf padded up with Ambersong. She shook her head. "Not till you tell me where they are." Silverleaf shook her head. "I don't know where they are. The rouges drove them out before we could get here." Featherwind sat down roughly and her eyes clouded with grief.

"They drove them out..." She repeated in a whisper and looked at her blood stained paws.

"Come on, let's go home." Skullclaw nudged her to her feet. Featherwind took one last look at the clearing and Sunwing before turning away, head hanging and her tail tip dragging in the dust.


	12. Featherwind's Vision Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

The camp was oddly quiet when the patrol returned. The Clan was scattered about camp huddling in small groups, whispering and whimpering to one another. The only cat that came to greet her was Fernstar. Featherwind looked at her with grief.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop them. There were too many..." Fernstar only rested her tail on her shoulder and gave her a small nod with the smallest of smiles before turning away to her deputy. Featherwind's ears drooped immediately. _I wish she would have made me do apprentice work... This is the worst punishment! I let her down! _Featherwind started to the warriors den why she heard mewling come from the nursery. Then she remembered. _The kits are here!_ She padded over to the nursery and poked her head in.

"Can I come in Blizzardheart?"

"Of course, Featherwind." Came the response and she slipped inside. The white she-cat was curled around six kits. Two, of which where Foxkit and Ashkit. One was golden with bold brown stripes, a she-cat, another was cream with a blue-gray face, a tom. They seemed the same age. She leaned forwards and sniffed then. She gasped.

"Those two are Bluefeather's and Sunwing's kits!" Blizzardheart's light blue eyes lit up as she watched her. Featherwind looked at the other two. The she-kit was sleek black with streaks of silver and silver paws. Her brother was white with black paws except for his left fore paw. It was ginger. She didn't recognize the parents' scent. Featherwind purred.

"Aren't they just beautiful?" Blizzardheart smiled. "They finally stopped whimpering and when to sleep." With her tail she pointed to the black and silver she-cat and the white tom with black and ginger paws. "Those two are almost old enough to be apprenticed. This one is Twilightkit." She pointed to the she-cat. "And that one is Soulkit." Her tail fell beside the tom. "At least, that's what they told me." She smiled. Featherwind switched her gaze towards Bluefeather's and Sunwing's kits.

"What are their names?" She asked. Blizzardheart shrugged.

"I couldn't tell. They are too young to understand." Featherwind stared at her.

"So, what are they going to be called?"

"I think Fernstar was going to name them." Featherwind nodded then flicked her tail in farewell and exited the den. She looked up. Fernstar had jumped onto the High Ledge and was calling a meeting. She walked up and sat down. She felt fur brush her side. She smiled and looked up at Skullclaw. He blinked at her with his one, good, green eye and smiled. Featherwind looked up at Fernstar.

"You should all very well know that MoonClan and rouge cats have become allies and driven out FireClan." Furious howls and snarls filled the cave. "Featherwind, you ran into FireClan to warn them and helped save the kits." Heads turned to stare at her.

"It was mostly Skullclaw and Dovepaw. The rouges where dumping them into the stream and they rescued them."

"Cats drowning kits? That's absurd!" Ambersong stood up. Her eyes where filled with anger. She was clearing remembering how her son died. Fernstar nodded

"I agree. It's cruel and wrong. Featherwind, we still thank you. They will be brilliant additions to the Clan."

"Oh, so now we're taking in FireClan cats? First traitors, then rouges, now cats from our neighborhood Clan? What's next? Kittypets?" Hawksight's eyes were blazing and his fur was spiked as he stood up challengingly.

"BreezeClan will take what it can get right now!" Fernstar snapped fiercely and Hawksight growled. "Twilightkit's and Soulkit's parents are Mistheart and Ashfleck. They are five moons. The other two, kits to Bluefeather and Sunwing I have decided to name Bluekit and Sunkit in their honor. They are only a moon. Poor Sunwing was killed in battle. We don't know about the others." The Clan began to murmur amongst themselves. Featherwind looked at her paws. Grief and angry surged through her light lightening, clenched her heart. She felt Skullclaw's fur pressed against hers and she looked up at him. He was watching her with sorrow filled eyes.

"We must all be ready for another attack by MoonClan. They will bring their rouge allies and we will be outnumbered just like FireClan, but we will not flee! This is _our_ home and I intend to keep it!" Yowls of approval rose around the cave, echoing strongly off the walls.

"Swiftrain, we need prey. Lots. We will store it in camp for as long as we can. Stay as far away from MoonClan's and FireClan's borders. We must assume that MoonClan will be using FireClan's land now, so don't cross the stream if possible." The tom nodded and start called to the four apprentices.

"Time to prove your hunting skills." He eyes showed no excitement. He was serious. If they didn't get enough prey, it would affect the entire Clan. The four she-cats nodded. They all seemed to understand what would happen if they failed. Fernstar continued.

"I will lead a border patrol with my strongest warriors. We must patrol the borders constantly! We must show MoonClan that we mean business. We will have posts as well. A warrior will be assigned to a spot and must stay there, on guard and if MoonClan or rouges are spotted, they must report back _immediately._ We can't afford to take any chances." Fernstar's tail was lashing strongly and bushed out. "I'll take Oakfur, Hawksight, Featherwind, Ambersong, Streamspark, and Skullclaw, are you fit in case of battle? If your eyes healed enough?"

"Can you even fight with one eye?" Hawksight sneered.

"Shut up!" Featherwind whipped her head around to face him. Hawksight looked taken back.

"I'll be fine, thanks Fernstar." Skullclaw smiled.

"Good." Fernstar leaped from the High Cliff and signaled for her patrol to gather around her. Swiftrain lead his hunting patrol out of camp first and Fernstar slipped after him. Featherwind sighed. What was going to happen to them? BreezeClan had become prisoners in their own territory.

At the border, Featherwind scented the air MoonClan hadn't been here for a while. Fernstar ordered the patrol to mark it very thoroughly all along the MoonClan border. Featherwind kept glancing to the side over the border, expecting Vicious cats to leap out across the border.

_I'm glad their territory is just a huge meadow. It makes it so much easier to see them coming. _Fernstar halted when they reached the Stream. Featherwind looked over into the Fishpond. There were some fish near the bottom, but none where close enough to the surface to scoop out. The leader looked over her patrol.

"Let's take the Stepping Stones."

"Are you crazy, Fernstar?" Oakfur challenged. "The Stepping Stone are way back towards camp! Past camp even! Why don't we just jump?"

"Not all of us are fit enough to jump, Oakfur. Neither can we jump as far as Featherwind." Featherwind ducked her head with embarrassment.

"Well, we don't have time to go all the way back and up here again!"

"Um, Fernstar." Streamspark stepped up. "I know where the stream is more narrow and shallow. It's just a ways down there." She waved her tail upstream, away from the MoonClan border.

"Fine. Streamspark, lead the way please." The blue-gray she-cat glowed and led the patrol towards the narrow part of the stream.

Streamspark was right, Featherwind noted. The stream was much narrower here, and shallow. But it also made the water move much more quickly. She flinched. Would they all still make it? She wondered. Streamspark was the first to go. She took a running jump and landed in the water, a tail length from the shore. Featherwind drew in a sharp gasp. Not all BreezeClan cats could swim! Streamspark strongly wadded out of the water, puffing with effort. Hawksight went next, he charged forwards and leaped. Featherwind smiled to herself. He jumped wrong. He didn't lift his forepaws first and it made him have to slow down to crouch and aim at the edge and he splashed into the water. He kicked out and thrashed in the water, trying to get to shore. Streamspark reached and helped drag him out of the water. Once out, he shoved her aside and shook out his fur angrily. Ambersong, Oakfur, Skullclaw, and Fernstar all went next and all got at least a bit wet. Featherwind waited to go last. She crouched at the edge of the stream, not wanting to take a running jump.

"She'll never make it that way." Oakfur snickered and Hawksight was scowling at her, but she paid no attention to them.

"Shush!" Skullclaw hissed at Oakfur and the brown and black tom snarled in his direction. Skullclaw rolled his eyes and looked back at Featherwind. She lifted her paws and sprang, kicking up sand as she flew into the sky. She reached out with her forepaws and landed silently on the grass beside them. She looked back. There was still a good tail length behind her till the shore. Featherwind shone inside when Hawksight made an unintentional squeak noise. Ambersong was watching her. Her brilliant amber gaze shone with pride. Oakfur was scowling. Skullclaw gave her a nudge of the shoulder and he looked up at him. He was smiling and looked quite impressed. She purred. Fernstar swept her tail around her patrol and they all headed back upstream.

Once they had finished the MoonClan border, the patrol made a right turn and where immediately at the FireClan border. There was a gasp from the back of the patrol and Featherwind looked away from the territory. Dead cats lay around the pine trees and the undergrowth was ripped and torn up. It looked like a TigerClan and LionClan had a battle! Their ancient Big Cat ancestors. Scarlet was spattered across the ground. It reeked of death and blood. Featherwind saw Oakfur screw up his face.

"Great StarClan! I knew FireClan stank, but they smell even worse dead!" Hawksight chuckled.

"Shut up! Just, shut up!" Streamspark snapped, lashing her tail.


	13. Featherwind's Vision Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

By the time they returned to camp, the fresh-kill pile was over flowing with prey. Featherwind looked around. The hunting patrol wasn't here! She heart quickened and she scurried to the apprentice den. She feared that they had been captured or were hurt. She looked into the den and around. No cat was there. She pulled out and was racing towards Fernstar when she heard paw steps sound outside of camp. Every cat in the camp instantly fanned out into a battle line. They fluffed themselves up, ready for battle. Featherwind's heart was pounding and her blood was rushing. The cats entered the cave. It was Swiftrain's patrol! Every cat relaxed. The apprentices were all hauling more prey. No cat said a word and carried on, relieved.

Swiftrain and Fernstar disappeared into Fernstar's den, underneath a pile of fallen rocks. Featherwind was hungry, but she knew there was stuff to be done. She headed over towards Dovepaw who was helping Silverleaf and Sandpaw haul prey into the Medicine Cats den to store.

Featherwind figured they were putting it behind the herb store where it was coldest in camp. Also maybe to mask it's scent. A flash of black appeared in front of her and she jumped back, startled.

"Nightpaw, you startled me." She breathed.

"You should see Dovepaw hunt! It's amazing! You taught her so well."

"I haven't taught her to hunt yet." Featherwind flicked her ears.

"Well, then she learned somewhere else, but she's a natural. I'm telling you, Featherwind. She's great! I can't wait to compete with her." Featherwind purred.

"I was just going to ask her how it went, but seeing as you being here... Would you like to help me reinforce the nursery?" The black cat's yellow eyes lit up.

"Sure!"

"I'll have to ask Fernstar. I don't think she wants any cat leaving camp without a large patrol of guards." Nightpaw nodded.

"Makes sense."

"I'll be right back." Featherwind whisked away toward Fernstar den just as she and her deputy came out.

"Fernstar!" Featherwind scooted up next to her. The glossy furred she-cat turned around.

"Featherwind. Is everything okay?" Her shoulder fur started to bristle.

"Oh, everything's well but Nightpaw and I wanted to know if we could collect brambles to reinforce the nursery." Fernstar stood in thought for a moment then nodded.

"I'll send Swiftrain, Oakfur, and Streamspark with you, but if you see MoonClan cats run back here. Leave the brambles. Unless it's only a couple. In that case, rip their pelts off." Fernstar joked and Featherwind twitched her whiskers and called to the three warriors. Oakfur stalked up to Fernstar. Swiftrain was sitting beside Streamspark, licking her fur before running up. "I need you three to accompany Featherwind and Nightpaw. They are collecting brambles. Unless you can handle a few MoonClan cats potentially attacking you, report back to camp immediately. Understood?" The warriors nodded and Featherwind beckoned Nightpaw with her tail before turning and leading the patrol out of camp.

Featherwind lead them straight across the small strip of meadow and into the trees. She trotted up to a bramble patch. Nightpaw started clawing and nipping at the stems while the other cats stood post. Looking out for MoonClan and scenting the air constantly. Featherwind tore at the plant frantically.

_What am I doing? I'm scared to be in the heart of my own Clan territory!_ Featherwind ripped off a long tendril and dragged it into the open. Nightpaw hauled a second one. Soon enough, they had a decently sized pile and had had no trouble with invading cats.

"Ok, we have lots for now." Featherwind picked up as many as she could without poking herself with the sharp thorns. Nightpaw stuffed her mouth and started to drag hers back. The guarding cats circled them as if they had captured them and escorted them back to camp.

The hardest part about getting the bramble into camp was getting them through the cave entrance. The thorns kept snagging the edge of the rock and Featherwind needed Swiftrain's help to guide them into camp. Nightpaw dropped hers beside the nursery. Featherwind set hers down and panted.

"Ok, now they are in camp. We need to weave it into the walls." Featherwind didn't need to explain again. Nightpaw was already getting to work. Featherwind went in behind her and was going to bit off all of the thorns when Fernstar stalked past her. "Don't bother. If our kits are in danger to MoonClan now, maybe thorns will make it harder to take our kits." Featherwind nodded. It made sense. She grabbed a tendril and started weaving it into the den walls.

"Featherwind!" Featherwind turned her head around. Silverleaf was trotting up to her with herbs in her jaws.

"Silverleaf? What is it?" Featherwind asked, turning all the way around to face her. Silverleaf set down the herbs.

"I want you to come to the Moon Tree with me." Featherwind blinked at the silver striped cat.

"W-what? Why me?" She stammered

"I need some cat to come with me. Fernstar's orders. Even through it's against the Warrior Code to deny access to the Moon Tree and to attack a Medicine Cat, but it looks like MoonClan doesn't follow the Warrior Code anymore." Featherwind hesitated for a moment then nodded.

"Alight, Silverleaf, I'd be happy to accompany you." She nodded.  
"Eat those herbs, we leave now."

"Now?" Featherwind looked startled.

"Now?" Nightpaw asked from behind them both. A stray bramble tendril fell over her eyes and she quickly swatted it away.

"Yes now." Silverleaf's fluffy tail twitched back and forth in slight annoyance. Featherwind almost thought she was seeing things. Silverleaf never got impatient.

_The stress must be getting to her._ She figured, and dipped her head to eat the herbs. She juices of the leaves seeped uncomfortably between her teeth and Featherwind found herself trying to use her tongue to get the gritty, disgusting herbs down her throat.

Featherwind jumped, fur bristling slightly as she heard the soft pitter-patter of paws making their way over to her side. She was instantly calm again when she recognized Dovepaw.

"Can I come with you, Featherwind?" Dovepaw asked, stopping beside her and the Medicine Cat, with Nightpaw wresting with the brambles behind them.  
"No." Silverleaf answered quickly before Featherwind had the chance to even open up her strange feeling mouth. She saw the desperate look on Dovepaw's pretty face as she looked pleadingly at Silverleaf.

"I'm sorry, Dovepaw." Featherwind said with a sympathetic frown as her apprentice looked at her. "I know you want to help, but I don't want you hurt if we get attacked." Dovepaw's black ears drooped slightly and her fluffy, white flashed tail dropped to the ground. Featherwind gazed at the chest-fallen cat and smiled. "When I come back we can find time to do a bit of battle training."

At this, Dovepaw instantly piped up. "Ok, Featherwind!" Featherwind nodded.

"Good. Now go and find a bit of peace with the other apprentices. Nightpaw, you too. That's good enough." The black she-cat jumped nimbly away from the thorny vines and nodded to Featherwind. Nightpaw's white tail-tip flicked and her and Dovepaw darted off to find the other young cats.

She looked back at Silverleaf. The Medicine Cat was already heading for the rock tunnel and Featherwind trotted after her. Silverleaf's thick fur with bristling and Featherwind wondered if she was worried about getting stopped by MoonClan. To get to the Moon Tree, they had to go to the far end of Mountain Curve and follow a steep path up the mountain. The Moon Tree was visible from the ground, but just barely. Featherwind had never seen it up close. As a kit, the elders had told her stories about the Moon Tree. They said it wasn't as big as the forest trees, but looked like the shape of an oak tree. They said they the tree's leaves where never a solid green. They always had a golden colour too them.

Featherwind's ears folded back when she remembered the elders. There had been three of them: Thistletail, Volestep, and Heatherpelt. All three of them had been killed by greencough when Featherwind was a kit. It had been the same sickness that had killed Meadowtail. Silverleaf slid through the rock tunnel and padded swiftly down the ledge. Featherwind followed closely after her. Featherwind's paws hit the cool, soft green grass of the meadow and she pulled up to Silverleaf's side. With her head and ears erect, she scanned the area ahead of her, her mouth parted as she drank in the forest scents. She was looking for MoonClan and rouge scents, but still, she had nothing.

Featherwind and Silverleaf were silent as they made their way to Mountain Curve. Once they were in the clearing, Featherwind could scent MoonClan. Fur bristling, she scented the air again. It was stale. From the least gathering. Silverleaf also looked nervous and the silver tabby she-cat sped up the pace across the gathering place clearing. Silverleaf sprang up onto the path that would lead them to the Moon Tree.

Featherwind narrowed her eyes. They route wasn't exactly a friendly one. The pathway was steep, and although it had been trodden on by many paws, the tiny stones still pricked into her tender pads as she sprang up beside Silverleaf. But the Medicine Cat didn't take any notice as she skimmed up the crumbling rock path as surprising speed. Featherwind pounced after her, her claws useless on the rocks. Silverleaf slowed her pace down as the path became less steep and the cats continued on with ease.

Silverleaf hadn't said a word since they left camp and she jumped in surprise when she did now.

"I feel like you're my apprentice and I'm taking to be accepted by StarClan." She chuckled. Featherwind was confused for a moment before she realized what her aunt was saying: When a Medicine Cat accepts an apprentice; they must travel to the Moon Tree so that StarClan can approve of the new apprentice and start learning the ways of healing. Featherwind sniffed.

"When are you getting an apprentice?" She asked.

"Not for some time now. What's the point? I'm not dying any time soon." She a purr rumbled from her throat. Featherwind just nodded.

Featherwind swore her paws where going to fall off. It was almost moon high now. Silverleaf sprang onto a boulder and looked ahead of her. Featherwind followed her up and what she saw took her breath away. The Moon Tree looked like a small oak tree, but had beautiful golden leaves. The moon bathed the gold tree in silver and made it glow. Featherwind didn't notice as Silverleaf watched her with amusement. This was even better than the stories the elders had shared with her. Silverleaf bounded towards the tree and disappear up the turn. Featherwind knew she was not welcome to share dreams with their ancient ancestors this night, so she tucked her paws under her chest and watched as Silverleaf's glowing silver shape flicked between the leaves. Featherwind saw as the pretty tabby curled up in the notch of one of the branches close to the truck and fall into a deep sleep.

Featherwind didn't know how long she had been sitting there. Only that Silverleaf hadn't twitched a whisker for ages. She could see the entire territory. She could point out all of BreezeClan's features and could see into both FireClan and MoonClan territories. She felt sorrow gnawing at her heart and turned her gaze away from the devastated FireClan territory towards the moon again. It was sinking low into the ground. She knew that beyond FireClan territory, past all those fields, the sun would be rising from the ocean. She could almost feel the rays of the sun touch her pelt like the warmth of a mother soothing her kits when Silverleaf stirred.

Featherwind was on her paws in an instant. Silverleaf slid out of the tree and ran to Featherwind's side. The look of pain and confusion on her pretty amber eyes told Featherwind that something was wrong.

"We must return to camp and tell Fernstar immediately." Silverleaf vanished behind the boulder. Featherwind gaped at her.

"Tell her what?" Featherwind asked as she sprang, fuzzy headed after her, but Silverleaf either didn't hear or chose not to acknowledge her. Featherwind had to try hard to keep up with the well-rested cat. Silverleaf wasn't going to slack her pace for her, clearly. It took them half to the time took to get down than it did to get up, and for that, Featherwind was truly grateful. Once they were in the Mountain Curve clearing, Featherwind was able to catch up with her, having solid ground under her paws. She –with much effort- matched the Medicine Cat stride for stride as the bolted along the base of the mountain towards the ledge. Featherwind let Silverleaf enter camp first and Featherwind followed after her. Featherwind saw Silverleaf's tail vanish behind a pile of rocks under the High Cliff. It was Fernstar's den.

Featherwind stared awkwardly at the den, not knowing where to go. She shuffled her paws at the entrance. Silverleaf's urgent hiss echoed from the den.  
"Featherwind! Get your tail in here." Featherwind shot into the den. She looked around. She had never been behind these rocks before, and she had never expected to be. Fernstar and Swiftrain must had been sharing words before Silverleaf had come in. Fernstar and Swiftrain were watching the thick-furred Medicine Cat expectantly as Featherwind sat down at the entrance of the den. Silverleaf's tail lashed back and forth. "Fernstar, StarClan shared with me that if we don't leave the territory and find a new place to live until we're ready to defend ourselves against MoonClan, we will be shattered." Featherwind's heart lurched. They couldn't defend themselves? Fernstar hissed in disbelief.

"StarClan has never sent cats from their territory before because of another Clan! StarClan has no faith in us!" She stood up, lashing her tail back and forth, her glossy calico fur fluffed up in distress and anger.

Swiftrain laid his tail across her shoulder.

"Fernstar, I don't believe that's the case. If StarClan thinks that we'll be torn apart staying here and are telling us to leave, that could only mean that the care for our safety and survival." The black and white tom attempted to reassure her.

"Then why didn't they do the same for FireClan? They were driven out, not sent out by StarClan. Why does StarClan only care about BreezeClan? Where would we go? To the Twoleg Place to live like rouges? I'm not taking my Clan into there. We're strong still. We've won three battles with MoonClan in the past moon and a half. Why shouldn't we do it again? I will not admit defeat upon my Clan" Fernstar concluded.

Silverleaf stared at her.

"But Fernstar, StarClan said"-

"No! BreezeClan isn't leaving. We will not run away at the face of every danger we see." Silverleaf looked as if she wanted to say something, but figured better of it and turned away. Featherwind dipped her head to Fernstar and Swiftrain and followed after her. Swiftrain also exited after her and padded across the clearing towards a group of cats across the clearing. Silverleaf disappeared into her den and Featherwind was left alone.


	14. Featherwind's Vision Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Featherwind gazed around the clearing. Most cats where just sitting around and sharing tongues as they ate their fresh-kill. Featherwind also noticed that six cats weren't sharing tongues. Featherwind padded over to them. Nightpaw, Sandpaw, and Brightpaw were all rolling around in a heap while their mentors Streamspark, Swiftrain, and Oakfur watched on. The mentors where calling out advice to their apprentices as the battled. Featherwind knew they weren't really fighting, but all three cats were giving all they had. Featherwind stiffened. What if one of the got hurt? She was glad that training didn't allow claws or teeth to shred blood. Oakfur was tense as he watched Brightpaw with great care. He kept pointing out what she was doing wrong, even though she was doing very well. She had overtaken Sandpaw twice now and was tackling Nightpaw to the ground. Featherwind was impressed. She had to admit, Brightpaw was strong!

Featherwind was so focused on the battle she hadn't noticed that Dovepaw had sat beside her as Fernstar called a meeting from the High Cliff. Featherwind turned around to face Fernstar and Dovepaw carefully curled her thick, pretty tail over her black paws. The three other apprentices rolled away from each other and lined up beside Dovepaw. Their three mentors all went to sit away from them. Swiftrain broke away from the group and headed towards the High Cliff. Featherwind looked up at Fernstar. She looked less angry now and Featherwind could see that she had just given herself a thorough washing. Swiftrain perched on a smaller ledge below her, crouched down and tail curled up to her side. He was watching Streamspark with love shining from his golden eyes. Featherwind narrowed her eyes. Why was Fernstar calling a meeting now?

"Cats of BreezeClan! We are in need of warriors. Nightpaw, Sandpaw, and Brightpaw, please come forward." Featherwind's fur pricked with happiness. Her former den mates where now becoming full warriors! She looked towards the three cats. All three looked a taken back, but Brightpaw was the first to boldly step forwards. All three apprentice's fur where ruffled from their tussle, but none of them seemed to notice. Nightpaw and Sandpaw follow quickly after Brightpaw to stand in front of Fernstar, who had jumped form from the High Cliff. "I, Fernstar, leader of BreezeClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." Fernstar had used the same words when Featherwind was made a warrior. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Fernstar asked the she-cats.

"I do." Replied each cat in turn.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names." She locked eyes with Nightpaw. "Nightpaw, from this moment you will be known as Nightjump. StarClan honors your hunting skills and you reflect your father, Beechjump, in everything you do. We welcome you as a full warrior of BreezeClan." Nightjump's golden eyes glowed with happiness as Fernstar rested her head upon Nightjump's and the black cat respectfully licked her leader's shoulder before stepping back to sit beside her former mentor, Streamspark, who gazed at her apprentice with pride.

Fernstar turned her pale green eyes towards Sandpaw. "Sandpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sandsplash. StarClan honors your courage and you also reflect your father, Beechjump, in everything you do. We welcome you as a full warrior of BreezeClan." Fernstar rested her head on Sandsplash's and the sandy coloured cat licked Fernstar's shoulder and stepped back to sit beside Swiftrain, who had left his perch to be able to sit beside her.

Last of all, Fernstar tipped towards Brightpaw. "Brightpaw, from this moment you will be known as Brightsnow. StarClan honors your pride and determination. We welcome you as a full warrior of BreezeClan." Fernstar set her head on Brightsnow's and the new warrior licked her shoulder and backed away to sit beside Oakfur. Featherwind couldn't help but noticed the look of annoyance in Oakfur's amber eyes. Featherwind watched to claw the brown and black patched warrior's ears off. He had showed no affection towards his former apprentice.

"Nightjump, Sandsplash, Brightsnow!" The Clan cheered. Featherwind joined them and was happy to see that Dovepaw was one of the first cats to go up and congratulate them. The cats where getting ready to return to their duties when Fernstar yowled.

"We're not finished this meeting." The cats in the clearing looked at her, all too confused and carefully sat down again. Featherwind was also at a loss. "BreezeClan has no more apprentices now we need warriors as soon as possible. Twilightkit, Soulkit, Ashkit, and Foxkit, please come forward." The clearing roared with angry cats and Fernstar lashed her tail. "_Silence_!"

Oakfur sprang to his paws.

"I refuse to train a weak _FireClan_ cat!" Hawksight sneered beside him. Fernstar bared her teeth.

"Those weak _FireClan_ cats will help defend your Clan." Fernstar snapped and Oakfur visibly recoiled like a snake. Blizzardheart spoke next.

"Fernstar, Foxkit and Ashkit are only five moons." She flicked her tail with distress.

"I'm aware of this, Blizzardheart, but it is better if they start their training earlier now in case MoonClan attacks up. We want our kits to defend themselves, do we not?" Blizzardheart sat back down and looked at her paws, ears flat.

"Kits, please come forward." Fernstar repeated. Foxkit and Ashkit darted forwards first. Featherwind wasn't encouraged by their enthusiasm. Kits that were a moon behind and training as apprentices were sometimes more difficult to train. Twilightkit and Soulkit padded up beside them. They didn't look pleased that they were being made apprentices in a different Clan than their own. Twilightkit, Soulkit, you both have reached your sixth moon, and it is time for you both to become apprenticed. Twilightkit, from this day on, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Twilightpaw. Your mentor will be Ambersong. I hope Ambersong passes down all she knows to you." Fernstar looked towards Featherwind's mother. "Ambersong, your mentor was Meadowtail, who is sadly no longer with us. You have shown yourself to be compassionate and very loyal to your Clan and I expect you to pass down all you know to Twilightpaw."

Ambersong dipped her head to Fernstar and stepped forwards to touch noses with Twilightpaw. The two cats then returned to sitting at the edge of the group.

"Soulkit, from this day on, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Soulpaw. Your mentor will be Hawksight. I hope Hawksight passes down all he knows to you." Fernstar looked at Hawksight, but she almost looked as if she was challenging him. "Hawksight, your mentor was Cedarfrost, who is also, sadly no longer with us. You have shown yourself a good hunter and a skilled fighter. I expect you to pass down all you know to Soulpaw." Hawksight stared at Fernstar, worry flicking across his green gaze, but only for a split second. Featherwind didn't miss it. Was Fernstar worried about Hawksight's loyalty to BreezeClan when training Soulpaw? The new apprentice looked to have much potential, but was Fernstar worried about his training? She sure looked like she was going to keep a close eye on their progress.

Hawksight stepped forward lightly and touched noses with Soulpaw, then went to sit with Ambersong and Twilightpaw. The two apprentices pressed against each other as if they thought the whole of BreezeClan was about to turn on them. Fernstar looked at Ashkit and Foxkit who stared up at her with wide, round eyes, filled with unbearable excitement.

"Ashkit, Foxkit, neither of you have reach your sixth moon, but even so, you're both ready to begin your apprenticeship. Ashkit, from this day on, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Ashpaw. You will be mentored by Oakfur. I hope Oakfur will pass down all he knows to you." Fernstar also gave the brown and black patched warrior a hard, challenging stare. "Beechjump mentored you, and although he too is no longer with us, I expect you to pass down your courage and fighting skill to this young apprentice." Oakfur held her stare for a moment then touched noses with Ashpaw. He went and sat down with Hawksight, Ashpaw bouncing at his other sit until he ordered her to be still.

"Foxkit, from this day on, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Foxpaw. Your mentor will be Skullclaw. –"

"_What_?" Some cat screeched and several others sprang to either paws, yowling in defiance. Featherwind scanned the clearing for Skullclaw. He was sitting a ways off from her, looking startled. Fernstar let out an ear splitting yowl and the clearing's uproar dying away.

"Fernstar, surely you have a better option. Skullclaw has just joined the Clan and he could still turn out to not be loyal to BreezeClan." Featherwind was shocked to see that it was Blizzardheart who spoke. Her icy gaze was fiery as she watched the leader.

"Skullclaw has no reason to be disloyal to BreezeClan now. He's fought in two battles with us now and even lost one of his eyes to help us. He is trusted by several cats in the Clan now."

"Like who?" Blizzardheart hissed.

"I don't need to prove myself to you, Blizzardheart. I realize the training of your kit is important to you, but it's also important to the rest of the Clan. Foxpaw's training will be monitored." Blizzardheart stared up at her leader for a moment more then sat back down again, looking defeated. Fernstar twitched her tail. Ceremonies where not meant to be broken. Featherwind frowned. Would StarClan be angry? Fernstar continued to apprentice Ashpaw.

"I hope Skullclaw passes down all he knows to you, Ashpaw." The she-cat looked towards Skullclaw. "Skullclaw, we don't know who mentored you, but I expect you to pass down your bravery and compassion to Foxpaw." Skullclaw stepped forwards and touched noses with Foxpaw and went to sit down with the other mentors and newly named apprentices.

"Twilightpaw, Soulpaw, Ashpaw, Foxpaw!" The Clan cheered for the second time that day, but Featherwind noticed that some cat weren't cheering for Twilightpaw or Soulpaw. Her heart sank. She way beginning to wonder if the Clan would ever accept the cats that Fernstar was letting into the Clan.


	15. Featherwind's Vision Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

"I'm still surprised Fernstar gave me an apprentice." Featherwind looked behind her. Skullclaw was padding up to sit beside Featherwind with Foxpaw skipping at his heels. Dovepaw was padding back to Featherwind when she spotted Foxpaw.

"Hey, Foxpaw! Congratulation, again." Dovepaw bounded over to him, tail flagging, making the white in it flash.

"Thanks!" Foxpaw puffed out his dark red chest. He also held his black tail high, Foxpaw suddenly dropped into a crouch and sprang at her. Dovepaw flattened her belly to the stone floor and Foxpaw sailed over top of her. He gave a grunt of surprise as he landed and hopped back up onto his black paws. He spun around, but Dovepaw bowled him over. Both apprentices rolled across the clearing in a thick ball of silver, red, and black fur.

Featherwind and Skullclaw watched them both. She turned to face him.

"Why? You're the best cat for the job right now." Skullclaw stared at her in surprise.

"But I've been here for barely a moon!"

"Well, how else do you expect to train Foxpaw? Streamspark? She's moving into the nursery." She jerked her white muzzle towards the blue-gray she-cat. Her belly was quite swollen and Blizzardheart was helping her into the thorny nursery entrance. Skullclaw grunted.

"What about Swiftrain? Or Fernstar?" He asked, flicking his thick, dark brown tail towards the two cats, as they chatted with a small ground of other cats.

"They both have to deal with the stress of MoonClan. They don't have time for an apprentice."

"And Blizzardheart?" He asked, leaning towards her.

"Blizzardheart has just taken up a warrior position again, now that Ashpaw and Foxpaw are apprentices. She doesn't need to worry about yet _another_ young cat." She twitched her ears at him. "Just accept the fact that you have an apprentice now and that's that." She flicked him with her white tail-tip. Skullclaw sighed.

"Fine. I just hope I don't mess it up." Featherwind gave him a sympathetic look.

"Sandsplash, Nightjump, and Blizzardheart." Fernstar called. She was standing at the base of High Cliff beside the entrance to her den. Swiftrain stood at her shoulder. Featherwind saw the two sisters, Sandsplash and Nightjump dart forward to stand by their leader, ready to take orders. Blizzardheart slipped out of the nursery from helping Streamspark and trotted more slowly across the clearing.

"Fernstar?" Blizzardheart dipped her head as the white she-cat stood in front of her leader.

"All three of you are without new apprentices and are the fastest cats in BreezeClan at this time." Fernstar started. Featherwind watched as Nightjump and Sandsplash perked their ears. Nightjump raised her head at the praise, but Sandsplash licked at the tiny white splash of white on her chest, looking slightly embarrassed. Blizzardheart just waited for her to continue. "I've decided it's time to start the posts. Swiftrain will lead you where you will stay. You will be hidden in the rocks and undergrowth. You mustn't move from that hiding place until your trade-off arrives to take your place. If you see MoonClan or rouges cross the border, stay silent. You will report back to camp immediately without confronting the intruding cats. Don't go back to warn the other posts. They will have seen them as well. If not, they will continue to stay guard until fetched." Fernstar gazed evenly at the three warrior in front of her. "Are we clear?"

"We are, Fernstar." Nightjump replied and her and Sandsplash rose to their paws. Blizzardheart dipped her head to Fernstar.

"Good." She flicked her tail. "Swiftrain, take them now." She meowed, turning to her black and white deputy. Swiftrain dipped his head and flicked her tail, leading the party out of camp.

Dovepaw and Foxpaw rolled back into view. They suddenly broke apart and crouched, facing each other for a moment, panting heavily.

"Good work, you too. That wasn't bad." Skullclaw praised, padding over to them. Featherwind stood up and followed him.

"No, it wasn't." Featherwind added. "Dovepaw, I promised you that we would battle train once I got back. I'm sorry I've not been able too yet and I still can't."

"What? Why not?" Dovepaw's tail dropped.

"Because I'm really tired. I was up all night at the Moon Tree. I'm going to my nest, but I promise we'll have time to train soon." She meowed. Dovepaw nodded.

"Ok, Featherwind."

"I can work with her and Foxpaw." Skullclaw offered. Dovepaw's eyes brightened and she sprang to her paws.

"Really?" She looked back at Featherwind, looking for permission.

"Thank you, Skullclaw." Featherwind said and dipped her head to Dovepaw. Her silvery apprentice gave a small skip of excitement. "Do as he says, though." She warned Dovepaw.

"I will, Featherwind." She replied, bouncing back over to Foxpaw.

"Don't worry. She's a good apprentice. It's Foxpaw I'm more worried about." Skullclaw meowed, twitching her ears toward the two cats. Foxpaw was darted back and forth in front of Dovepaw then ran in a wide circle around them all. Featherwind chuckled.

"StarClan, help you!" She purred and turned away towards the fresh kill pile. She was so hungry and tired she thought she was about to join StarClan then and there. She picked up a shrew and wolfed it down hungrily. Featherwind rose to her paws and headed into to her nest.

Everything around her was dark. She perked her ears and stared hard all around her, but she could see nothing. Her fur bristled in alarm and she whipped her head around. A shade was padding towards her.

"Meadowtail! What's going on?" She headed in the cats direction, but Meadowtail just turned around and ran into the darkness. Featherwind stared after her in panic and broke into a run after her. "Meadowtail!" She called, but either she didn't hear or she wasn't listening. Featherwind ran faster, but the distance between them didn't close. Then she heard the howling of cats all around her and her heart raced. The blood roared in her ears. She called for Meadowtail, but the screaming drown out her crys. Suddenly everything was silent and black. There was nothing and Meadowtail was gone. Featherwind turned in a circle. "Meadowtail?"

"Beware of a naïve cat." The whisper was loud, and everywhere at once. Meadowtail's voice sounded raspy and strained.

"Meadowtail, what do you mean? Who's naïve?" But the voice was gone. Featherwind couldn't even scent the sleek, dark brown she-cat. The ground vanished from beneath her paws and Featherwind opened her eyes. She was in her nest.

"Beware of a naïve cat." She repeated the StarClan cat's word.

"What?" Featherwind jumped. She was on her paws, fur fluffed. She was looking at Oakfur.

"Oakfur!" She let out a hissed, forcing her fur flat. "Don't sneak up on me like that." She sat back down and lapped at her white chest fur.

"Sorry. I just came in to tell you that Fernstar wants you to be on the next post." Oakfur replied, pushing his way into the den at stand in front of her. "I didn't mean to scare you." Featherwind looked up at him to see him sneering. But he wasn't. He looked genuinely sorry.

"That's ok." Oakfur purred and sat down in front of her. Featherwind was surprised with his friendliness. "Who else is going?"

"I requested for me and Brightsnow to also go." Featherwind flicked her ears in surprise.

"Was it also your idea for me to attend?"

"Yes… Why?"

"Because I promised Dovepaw I'd do some battle training with her." Oakfur flicked his tail dismissively. "Dovepaw has been training with Foxpaw all morning." Featherwind narrowed her eyes.

"_Only_ Foxpaw?"

"No. The traitor is with them." Oakfur replied dully. Featherwind hissed at the tom.

"I'd appreciate it if you used his _name_."

"What, _Skullclaw_? What kind of name is that anyway?" Featherwind's ears burned. She wanted so much to give his ears a good clawing, but she forced herself calm. She stood up and pushed past him. Oakfur's weird mood swing patterns where starting to bother her. She gave her fur a shake and padded over to Fernstar, who was talking with Swiftrain, again. Featherwind picked up a bit of what they were saying.

"-they return, I want you all go to back out to hunt." Fernstar was saying. Featherwind guessed they she talking about Blizzardheart, Sandsplash, and Nightjump. "Once that's done, round up some cats to go out on a quick border patrol. No less than five cats may attend." Swiftrain dipped her head and turned towards Featherwind. Fernstar also looked up from their conversation.

"Featherwind. I hope you slept soundly." Featherwind acknowledged her by dipping her head. "Oakfur, Brightsnow, and you are going to take the next post."

"Very well, Fernstar." Featherwind replied and past down. Brightsnow's scent hit her nose and she glanced over her shoulder at the calico she-cat. Oakfur was following a ways behind him.

"Good you're all here." Swiftrain said, standing up. "Let's go." He turned to lead them out of camp. Featherwind flicked her ears and followed after her deputy. Oakfur sped up at walk beside her. Featherwind blinked at him in surprise, but he took he notice. She angled her ears backwards. She wasn't in the mood to deal with him not. She slacked her pace and fell into step with Brightsnow. Oakfur's shoulder fur, Featherwind noticed was bristling irritably, but she didn't care. If Oakfur couldn't learn to respect the other cats around him, he could forget trying to be friend with her.


	16. Featherwind's Vision Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

"I'm glad to see that you've made it here safely." Blizzardheart greeted to patrol. Featherwind twitched her ears in greeting to the sleek white cat. Blizzardheart dipped her head back in acknowledgement. They had walked alongside the mountain towards Mountain Curve and the FleetClan border. Blizzardheart was crouched in the shadows of an overhang, watching the FleetClan moors.

"Anything?" Swiftrain asked.

"No. Not even a border patrol."

"What?" Oakfur hissed, stepped up to stand by Featherwind again. Brightsnow exchanged glances with her. "Have they forgotten that we're still here?"

"No." Blizzardheart replied to the warrior. "I think they just don't care about his border anymore. They know that we won't intrude, so they're just preparing to attack us, I think." Oakfur let out a long hiss.

"They will make fresh-kill of us!" Brightsnow flicked her tail nervously.

"You be quite! It's not the time for your pitiful wailing!" Oakfur snapped. Brightsnow flinched and turned her head away. Featherwind saw Blizzardheart give Oakfur a heard stare. Brightsnow was the only surviving of Blizzardheart's first litter and she was still fiercely protective of her. She looked ready to claw his eyes out. Swiftrain stepped into the center of a group.

"Enough! Oakfur, you will take Blizzardheart's post. You may not leave here until your trade-off arrives, or you see FleetClan _cross_ the border." Oakfur gave his deputy a curt not and jumped up into the overhang as Blizzardheart slid back down. Swiftrain looked at Blizzardheart.

"Blizzardheart, follow our scent trail back to camp. Don't stop to hunt. We can't risk that FleetClan cats are entering our territory from the TinderClan border as well now. The white cat gave him a nod and raced away back down the trail. "Follow me," Swiftrain swept his black, white-tipped tail over the patrol to gather them and raced away to the right, along the FleetClan border towards the Fishpond and the TinderClan border. They slowed their pace as they neared a beech tree and Sandsplash slid down from the branches.

"Nothing to report, Swiftrain. Although, from up there, I can see far up the moor. There is a lot of activity towards their camp and thy have been entering TinderClan frequently."

"Thank you, Sandsplash. I've already sent Blizzardheart back. Oakfur's taken her place. Follow the scent trail back and don't stop to hunt. FleetClan may have come into BreezeClan's hunting grounds through the TinderClan borders, I've feared.

"Yes, Swiftrain." Sandsplash meowed, dipping her head respectfully and stalked forward to Brightsnow and Featherwind. She touched noses with them both.

"May StarClan light your path," Featherwind called to her den mate as the sandy cat disappeared into the undergrowth back towards the overhang.

"Featherwind, place take this post. You may have an easier time getting up." Swiftrain commented. All the cats in the Clan knew about her unusually strong hide legs. Featherwind dipped her head and slid up to the tree. She narrowed her eyes, crouched down, bunched her muscles, and slowly lifting her forepaws off the ground, and sprang into the air.

Balancing on top of a branch just above Sandsplash's perch, she jumped up one more and crawled forwards. She lay down, her forepaws stretched in front of her and prepared herself for a long watch. She saw Brightsnow and Swiftrain vanish into the ferns and she perked her ears towards the moor. She could see small shapes moving about far away across the moor. Featherwind twitched her whiskers in amusement; the cats looked like ants on an ant hill from up here. She looked to her left. She saw Brightsnow and Swiftrain crawl up onto the rocks at Fishpond. Those rocks made great perches to fish from. She saw a well-muscled, lithe black shape glide out from a crevice in between the rocks.

At first, Featherwind though it was a FleetClan cat, but then she recognized Nightjump. She gave an inward sigh of relief. She couldn't believe how much Nightjump had built up since they were young apprentices. When Nightjump had been apprenticed, she had looked scrawny and under-fed. Ambersong had told her that she had been quick ill. Featherwind was glad to see how healthy the black cat looked despite the trouble with FleetClan and the rouges.

Featherwind watched the black cat and the deputy exchange words and Brightsnow slid into the rock crevice. Nightjump and Swiftrain turned and bounded back down the rocks and up the border back towards the beech tree. Featherwind watched them pass directly under the tree in a flash of black and white fur. They didn't stop and Featherwind didn't stop them. She had no reason to greet them. She would talk with Nightjump when she got her trade-off arrived. She brushed out her fur to keep out the beginnings of the leaf-fall winds and gazed out onto the moor.

She had no idea how long she had been sitting there, but she ached from the cool, rough bark. She was bored. They shapes weren't coming any closer to the border, and as much as she hated to admit it, she was becoming bored. She flexed her claws and scrapped them dully over the bark. She had been doing this for a long time and her claws now ached. There were deep scars in the wood and she sighed, looking up again. The shapes hadn't moved. They continued to move in and out of TinderClan, but made no effort to come into BreezeClan. She twitched her ears. There was no fresh scent of FleetClan, but she got the occasional waft from across the border. At this, she would screw up her nose. She really disliked the scent of FleetClan, and mixed with the rouges? Yuck!

Featherwind sighed again. She really wasn't looking forwards to this task again. She narrowed her eyes. The sun was sinking into the ocean far behind TinderClan's old hunting grounds. The trip with Silverleaf seemed so long ago now and she pushed herself up to sitting position with her forepaws. She couldn't resist the eager to stretch and she stood to arch her back. She sat back down again and parted her jaws in a wide yawn. She shook her head and licked her lips. She sniffed and twitched her ears. She heard paw steps. She flattened herself to her branch and scanned the undergrowth.

To her relief, it was Swiftrain and Ambersong who stepped out. Featherwind pounced to the ground and touched noses with Ambersong. Featherwind twitched her tail at Swiftrain and dipped her head respectfully.

"Nothing. It's all 'stick around camp' and 'continue to invade TinderClan's hunting grounds'" She said, flexing her claws. Swiftrain gave her a nod.

"Alright, thank you, Featherwind. Ambersong will take your post and you camp head back to camp now. Remember: Don't stop to hunt. Just head back to camp. You may stop Blizzardheart, Sandsplash, and Nightjump out hunting with Ashpaw, Twilightpaw, and Soulpaw."

"They are learning to hunt already?" Featherwind asked, startled. Normally they did territory touring then spend a couple days practising all the hunting techniques.

"Unfortunately, yes. The Clan doesn't have the time to take train them properly. They have to learn as they go." Swiftrain sighed.

"They will do fine," Ambersong reassured her as she dug her white claws into the beech tree's bark and propelled herself up the trunk. She came to a rest on the branch Sandsplash had posted on, looking a little too nervous to go any higher. Swiftrain nodded at Featherwind and slid away to meet up with Brightsnow.

_He must be taking her post himself. _Featherwind thought and raced away into the undergrowth. She looked up into the overhang. Hawksight met her pale blue eyes. She twitched her tail in greeting and continued along the mountainside, not stopping looking for acknowledgment from her prickly, former mentor.

When she set foot into the ledge to the rock tunnel, she scented the air. The hunting patrol's scent was stale. They had left, but not yet returned. She padded through the tunnel and into camp. What she saw then made her heart skip a beat. Oakfur was clawing out paw full after paw full of Skullclaw's thick fur. Skullclaw twisted around to give his hind leg a nip and kicked in in the belly. Oakfur rolled away from Skullclaw and leaped up to attack him again. Featherwind saw Dovepaw and Foxpaw crouched down at the edge of the clearing, looking wide eyed at Oakfur. Skullclaw stood up again and the two toms circled around each other. Oakfur leaped again and Skullclaw rose up to meet him. The black headed cat battered Oakfur away with strong paws and scooted to the side. Featherwind noticed suddenly that Skullclaw wasn't using his claws at all. And he hadn't harmed Oakfur when he nipped him. Oakfur, wasn't doing the same. He was _attacking_. Skullclaw was using defensive moves, Featherwind realized, because he couldn't see Oakfur. Oakfur suddenly darted into Skullclaw's blind spot and Skullclaw hissed, trying to turn to see him. Featherwind sprang forwards just as Oakfur leaped for Skullclaw's head. Featherwind crashed into Oakfur and bowled him away from the thick-furred tom.

"What's going on?" Fernstar snarled from behind them. Featherwind whipped around to see her leader more angry then she'd ever seen her before, and Featherwind wondered if her leader though it was _her_ that was causing all of this.


	17. Featherwind's Vision Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Featherwind froze. What was she supposed to say? She opened her jaws but to her astonishment, Dovepaw darted in front of her, tail raised to block her mentor.

"It was my fault, Fernstar." Dovepaw meowed, ears flat. Fernstar's blazing pale green gaze locked into Dovepaw's pretty, striking, icy blue gaze. Dovepaw looked back confidently.

"Oh?" Fernstar growled.

"Foxpaw and I were doing some training and I kicked him a little too hard… He landed and I think I had winded him. Skullclaw rushed over to make sure he was ok and Oakfur walked in. He attacked him at once. I think it was because he thought Skullclaw had harmed him." Dovepaw said, casting at glance at the amber eyed warrior, who was still crouched a little ways off. Featherwind thought he looked like he wanted to rip Skullclaw apart from the looks he was giving him. "Skullclaw tried to explain, but Oakfur wasn't listening and he kept attacking. That's when Featherwind came in. Oakfur was going for Skullclaw's blind side and Featherwind knocked him away." Dovepaw said, twitching her tail, still holding her gaze with her leader.

Fernstar looked to relax, but them she looked towards Skullclaw and Oakfur.

"Is this true?" Skullclaw held his green gaze with her.

"Yes, Fernstar." He dipped his head.

"Oakfur?" Fernstar asked, flicking her tail.

"Yes." He growled. "I thought he had killed him."

"But I got up right after Skullclaw came over!" Foxpaw protested. Fernstar's gaze flashed at the apprentice then back at Oakfur.

"So, you knew that he was ok." Fernstar lashed her tail in anger. "And you attacked Skullclaw anyway." Oakfur looked lost for words and he flattened his ears against his head.

"I don't trust that traitor!" Oakfur snarled.

"I'm not a traitor." Skullclaw meowed calmly, standing up. "You don't know where I came from. I didn't leave my Clan. They left me. We were traveling, because our territory was being ripped down by Twolegs. On our journey, I fell over the edge of a cliff. My Clan left me for dead, figuring I wouldn't have survived that fall. I had broken one of my hind legs, and I would have died if a cat hadn't found me and fixed my leg up. I left to find my Clan, but I never did find them again. When I heard of three Clans living here, I crossed the Thunderpath into BreezeClan and now I'm here." Skullclaw concluded.

"Rubish!" Oakfur snarled. "I don't believe you."

"Would you like to see the scar on my leg?" Skullclaw hissed. Oakfur snorted. He obviously figured that there _was_ a scar on his leg.

"You could have been scared in a battle in your old Clan!"

"_Silence_!" Fernstar snarled. "This is madness, Oakfur. Skullclaw has proved his loyalty to BreezeClan. How can I trust you not to go and attack the other cats that have found a home here? Like Dovepaw, or Twilightpaw and Soulpaw? They all call this place home now. If you can't respect it, then I don't know what to do with you!" Fernstar lashed her tail. "If you put one paw out of place again, Oakfur, you're going to wish you hadn't! Do I make myself clear?" She spat at her warrior. Oakfur slowly nodded, his eyes on his paws like a miserable kit. "Good!" Fernstar hissed. "Now get out of my sight!"

Oakfur stood up and stormed off into his den. Featherwind sat down, baffled. This was ridiculous. Fernstar beckoned to Foxpaw and the apprentice darted to his leader's side.

"Yes, Fernstar?" He asked, cheerfully.

"Are you hurt?" She asked, sniffing him. Featherwind was surprised. Fernstar looked like a mother.

"Of course, Fernstar. Dovepaw is strong, but I can take her!" He said boldly, brushing out his fur to make him look bigger. Fernstar chuckled.

"Carry on, them." Foxpaw scampered off and Fernstar gazed calmly at Skullclaw. "Your wound isn't fully healed. I think you should take it easy for a while. No more battle training." Skullclaw dipped his head with understanding.

"Yes, Fernstar." Featherwind looked at Skullclaw. Her leader was right. Skullclaw's eye was still raw.

"Featherwind," Fernstar started and Featherwind dipped her head at the glossy furred cat.

"Fernstar?"

"I'd like you to keep a close what on Oakfur from how on."

"What? Why me?" Fernstar twitched her tail.

"Because he's fond of you. He just doesn't want the other cats to know. Especially Skullclaw." She said, jerking her head towards Skullclaw. Featherwind saw him with his good ear perked sharply in their direction. Featherwind was confused. Why would Oakfur like _her_? She dipped her head anyways.

"Yes, Fernstar. I'll do my best." She meowed.

"Thank you, Featherwind. I knew I could trust you." Featherwind was shocked by her praise, but Fernstar was already padding towards her den. Once again, baffled, she gave her pelt a shake and looked at Dovepaw.

"You ready for some battle training, or are you too tired?" Dovepaw's eyes brightened.

"Too tired? No way!" She said, crouching down and lashing her tail back and forth.

"Foxpaw, what about you? Are you tired yet? You've been training all day." Featherwind commented. But the dark red and black tom bounded over.

"I'm ready!" He said, enthusiastically. Featherwind smiled.

"Good." She glanced at both apprentices. "Dovepaw, I'll start with you." Featherwind backed up. "Start by attacking me." She said. Dovepaw hesitated, looking for a place to jump. Featherwind waited, watching her closely. Dovepaw suddenly sprang towards her. Featherwind nimbly stepped aside. Dovepaw whirled around, holding a hold of her hind leg. Featherwind did a summer salt and easily pulled away. "Too slow." Featherwind frowned. Dovepaw got her paws and shook her thick fur out. She crouched again and instead of jumping, she did a zigzag towards her. Unsure of where Dovepaw was going to attack, she lunged towards her. Dovepaw moved to the side and pounced in Featherwind's back. Featherwind rolled onto her back, squishing the smaller cat jumped away, panting. Dovepaw stood up, and once again shook her ruffled fur.

"That was better." Featherwind said. "I couldn't tell where you were going to attack, and doing the zigzags made it so you could get out of the way easily, but it was confusing for me. Good work. But you need to remember, if you're on a cat's back, you almost always get crushed, if you're not fast enough." Dovepaw watched her intently, taking in everything. Foxpaw strode up.

"Can I try?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course," Featherwind meowed, looking at the smaller tom. Foxpaw instantly crouched down and darted toward Featherwind. She was impressed by his speed and leaped into the air, soaring over him. She whipped around to meet him, but he was already there, standing on her hind paws and swiping at the air with sheathed claws. Featherwind sprang forwards to meet him belly and he fell into his back. Featherwind pinned him down, one paw on his throat and one paw on his chest.

"Good try, but next time when I jump at you like that, try to jump over me with only using your hind paws. You could have landed on my back or behind me and I would have no idea where you were." Foxpaw's amber eye where bright, despite his loss.

"Ok!" He said, with a kit-like squeak in his voice. Featherwind sprang off if him and turned to face both cats.

"Why don't you two try with each other?" Featherwind suggested and sat down, licking her ruffled shoulder fur. Dovepaw and Foxpaw immediately sprang at each other. They crashed into each other and fell it the ground in a tangle of fur. They tackled each other. Featherwind watched through narrowed eyes as Dovepaw struggled away. She bolted towards one of the stone cave walls. _What in the name of StarClan is she doing? _Featherwind thought.

Foxpaw sprinted after the silver tortoiseshell she-cat. Dovepaw sprang at the wall and to Featherwind's amazement; she launched herself off of it and flew over Foxpaw. Foxpaw, rather lost, crashed into the wall in a heap of fur. Foxpaw struggled to his paws and looked at her wide eyed.

"How did you _do_ that?" He asked. Featherwind stood up and padded over to them.

"I've never seen that move, Dovepaw, good work." Featherwind meowed. "I'm going to try it." Featherwind crouched down and pelted towards the wall. As if she was going to spring onto a tree trunk, and smashed into the wall with all her paws. She faltered and found herself trying to cling to the wall with her claws. She released her hold, twisted and landed on the ground with all four paws. "Well," Featherwind meowed, rather embarrassed. "That didn't work." She gave herself a shake.

"The trick is to keep your claws sheathed and to spring off the wall with her hind legs as soon as you meet with it. That will give you the most power. Look over your shoulder when you're jumping to aim your landing." Dovepaw meowed. Featherwind gave herself another shake. Dovepaw had become her mentor…

"Ok." Featherwind said and backed up to try it again. She sprinted towards the wall and pounced. She forced the urge to unsheathe her claws and as soon as her paws met with wall, she twisted her body to look over her shoulder as she pushed off with her hind legs as hard as she could. She sailed across the clearing and landed on all fours. She turned around to see Blizzardheart, Sandsplash, Nightjump and the three apprentices Ashpaw, Twilightpaw, and Soulpaw all staring at her with wide eyes. Only Blizzardheart still had her prey in her jaws. All five other cats had dropped theirs in their amazement.


	18. Featherwind's Vision Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

"Great StarClan!" Ashpaw gapped at her. "You can fly!" Featherwind licked her chest fur in embarrassment as the little apprentice bounded up to her. "Can you show me?" She asked, turning in a circle.

"You'll have to talk to Dovepaw about that. It's her move." Featherwind said with a flick of her tail. Dovepaw twitched her ears.

"Yea, but I can't jump as far as you." Dovepaw meowed, her eyes round. Featherwind glanced to the side. She really had gone far! She was only a couple tail lengths from the fresh-kill pile. Featherwind's fur grew hot with embarrassment again when she noticed all the cats looking at her expectantly.

"Dovepaw, Featherwind, you'll both need to help teach the rest of the Clan that move. It'll be helpful with we are attacked in camp again." Featherwind's fur pricked in surprise to see Fernstar making her way over to join them.

"Very well, Fernstar." Featherwind said.

"Great!" Dovepaw gave a little bounce. "Can we get back too training, Featherwind?"

As the day dragged on, Featherwind began to feel tired again. She glanced over at the fresh-kill pile. It had been well stocked and every cat was eating or sharing tongues. Featherwind glanced over towards Dovepaw and Foxpaw who were sitting with the other three apprentices. Featherwind was glad that Foxpaw and Dovepaw got along so well. She hoped that Dovepaw wouldn't get bullied around because of her origins. She needed to remember to start on Dovepaw's hunting training. She hadn't gotten a chance yet, but after what she had been told, she knew she wouldn't be disappointed. Giving herself a shake, she went to find Silverleaf. She found the pretty Medicine Cat with Swiftrain. They were chatting in low voices, leaning towards each other. Featherwind laid her ears back and feeling embarrassed for nearly interrupting, she started to back away when Swiftrain sat bolt right up and looked at her. His golden eyes stopped her in here tracks and she felt her blood chill. Did he think she was eavesdropping?

"Ah, Featherwind." The deputy meowed kindly. "You're just the cat I wanted to see." Featherwind opened her mouth then closed it again. Her? Why would he want to talk to her? She took a careful step forward and the Medicine Cat twitched her tail.

"Come on," She said and Featherwind walked up more confidently.

"Yes, Swiftrain?" Featherwind asked, dipping her head.

"I want to know what you think of Fernstar's decision to stay here instead of leave." He meowed, flicking his black, white-tipped tail.

"_What_?" She couldn't help herself. Why would the deputy of BreezeClan want to know what _she_ thought? "Swiftrain, I bed your pardon, but why are you asking me this? Why wouldn't you ask a more experienced warrior? I've only been a warrior for a moon and a half!" Swiftrain twitched his whiskers in amusement.

"Well, who do you think I should ask then? Hawksight always has something to say against Fernstar, so his response isn't hard to guess, Streamspark already doesn't like the idea that her kits may be in danger, Blizzardheart is too loyal to Fernstar to ever question _what_ she says. And Oakfur…" Swiftrain paused. "Oakfur's behaviour has been ridiculous lately and I wouldn't ask him if he was the last cat in BreezeClan." The deputy hissed irritably.

Featherwind looked at him in distress.

"But doesn't the warrior code say the leader's word is law?"

"You're right, Featherwind, but Silverleaf and I both think that to stay here under the claws of FleetClan is foolish." Silverleaf looked over at Featherwind.

"Fernstar seems to believe that StarClan has no faith in us to survive in our own territory, but it's quite the opposite. StarClan believes for us to survive elsewhere and become strong enough again to fight FleetClan." Featherwind looked at Silverleaf. With a jolt, she realized at Silverleaf was desperate to convince her leader to leave and return when they were ready.

"Do you have anything to add, Featherwind? What are your thoughts on this?" Swiftrain pressed again. Featherwind paused for a moment in thought.

"I think that leaving would admit defeat, which if what Fernstar is afraid of. But we aren't. We could find TinderClan and join up with them. Together, we would easily be able to deal with FleetClan. And while we're gone, FleetClan will think we have gone for good and they will slack off on their guard. They won't do as many patrols with a new territory so huge and they will become fat on all the prey they get. We would be able to take care of them in a single swipe." Featherwind noticed that Swiftrain and Silverleaf where looking at her thoughtfully, as if she had said something they had never thought of before.

"Join up with TinderClan?" Swiftrain asked.

"Why not? We have no quarrel with them. We also have two of their apprentices." Featherwind pointed out.

"This is true." Silverleaf said with a flick of her thick tail. "Bluefeather's kit. Bluefeather is a popular cat of all the Clans and he is not a hot-headed cat. I'm sure he would never think that BreezeClan would want to harm his kits."

Swiftrain was nodding thoughtfully.

"And we could bring TinderClan back home while we're at it." Featherwind said.

"Very well, thank you, Featherwind. That was very helpful. I think Silverleaf and I are going to speak with Fernstar now." Featherwind dipped her head and lead the way out of the branch-off cave. As Swiftrain and the silver she-cat made their way towards Fernstar's den, Featherwind called Swiftrain.

"Swiftrain, do you have any tasks for me?" She perked her ears hopefully.

"Would you do and check on Streamspark for me, please?" The black and white tom asked. Taken by surprise, Featherwind nodded and turned away towards the thorny tangle that was near the back of the cave. Featherwind carefully slide though and laid her ears back as the bramble thorns scraped painfully at her ears.

"Hello, Featherwind." Streamspark's meowed sounded from in the den. Featherwind's eyes adjusted to the light and she saw the queen's blue eyes glow from the shadows. She was lying on a nest of feathers, tall dried grass, and moss. She looked very near kitting.

"Hello, Streamspark, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm well, thank you." Streamspark replied with a friendly flick of her tail. Featherwind nodded in reply.

"Are you exited for your kits?" She asked, trying to make some conversation.

"Oh, yes! I am." Streamspark's blue-gray, white flecked pelt bristled in anticipation. "It will be my first litter. I can't wait." Featherwind purred.

"Have you any idea what you would like to call them?" Featherwind asked.

"No." She said blandly. "We aren't supposed to choose on any names until they arrive." Featherwind flicked her ears in surprise.

"I see."

"But just between you and me," Streamspark meowed leaning forward a bit. "I'd like to call one Hollowkit." Her eyes flashed mischievously.

"You're secrets safe with me," Featherwind purred in amusement. After saying her good-byes, she exited the den and glanced around.

"What where you doing in there?" Featherwind's tail fur pricked as she heard Hawksight pad up to her.

"Visiting Streamspark." Featherwind replied, squaring her shoulder. "Why? You're not going to tell me I can't do that are you?"

Hawksight snorted. "Well, I hope you're not interested in have kits with the traitor."

"_What_?" Featherwind couldn't suppress the snarl. "What's that supposed to mean?" She hissed.

"You've got more than one cat padding after you. I hope you choose the right one." Hawksight flicked his ears and stalked off. Featherwind stared after him in confusion. What could he possibly be talking about? Did he mean that Skullclaw like her? She twitched her tail. She wasn't surprised. Skullclaw had been friendly with her from the start. But who was the other cat he was talking about? She sighed.

_Never mind that. I have better things to do than worry about toms._

Featherwind picked her way towards the warriors' den after eating a vole. She slid into the den and curled up in her nest. It took her a moment to realize that she was being watched. Looking over her shoulder, she was sharp amber eyes boring into her ginger and white pelt. Oakfur blinked once then laid his head back down. Featherwind could almost see the distress in his eyes.

_Was _Oakfur_ the cat that Hawksight meant?_


	19. Featherwind's Vision Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

Featherwind awoke in a beautiful forest. It took her a moment to realize it was StarClan.

_StarClan? Again? Why am I here?_

Her paws pricked and she stood up, her ears perked. She could hear nothing.

"Hello?" She called.

Nothing. "Is some cat there?" She called again.

Still nothing. Fear scent started to pulsate off her ginger and white fur and she plunged into the bushes. Up ahead, she could hear the soft muffle of water was it flowed through the forest. Featherwind quickened her pace and to her excitement, she could just make out the mews of cats. Featherwind leaped from the undergrowth and ran towards the sound.

As Featherwind raced out onto the bank, she saw the four cats that where sitting at the water's edge. Featherwind recognized Meadowtail and Waterkit right away, but she didn't recognize the other two as quickly. The answer sprang to her in an instant

"Volestep, Heatherpelt!" She burst out. Two of the three elders who had been killed by greencough along with Meadowtail. All four cats turned their head to look at her.

"Featherwind!" Waterkit sprang to his paws and surged towards her, stumbling over his little legs. Featherwind touched noses with her littermate and sadness welled up inside her.

_You should have been made a warrior alongside me. _She thought as sadness gripped her heart like icy claws.

"Greetings, Featherwind. I've been expecting you." Featherwind looked up at Meadowtail, who had also made her way up to her.

"Oh?" Featherwind tipped her slightly to one side.

"Yea!" Waterkit squeaked. "Meadowtail told us that you were coming and Heatherpelt and Volestep were telling us a story while we waited." Featherwind glanced towards the elders. They didn't look so old anymore. Their fur was sleek and they looked very well fed. They also didn't look so fragile anymore. Heatherpelt sat up and flicked her tail in greeting. Featherwind had always found her a pretty she-cat; a fawn coloured tabby with green eyes. Volestep didn't sit up, but he flicked his ears in greeting. Volestep was a dusty brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Featherwind return the greeting by respectfully dipping her head.

"Featherwind," Meadowtail meowed and Featherwind turned to face her. "We must talk." She said.

"Can I come, Meadowtail?" Waterkit asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, little Waterkit, but no. This is just for me and Featherwind. You'll get to see your sister soon." The sleek, solid dark brown she-cat promised and Waterkit touched noses with Featherwind again, this time in good-bye. Meadowtail spun around and darted into the lush undergrowth. Featherwind casted one last glance at the cats resting on the shore and ran after her.

Meadowtail's tail was always in sight, but Featherwind was never able to catch up to her, no matter how hard she pumped her legs.

_I hope this won`t be like the last dream I had with Meadowtail, warning me of a naïve cat. _Featherwind remembered her last dream. Meadowtail had been far ahead of her in the darkness before she had vanished. But this time, Meadowtail didn`t disappear into thin air. She slowed as they neared a willow tree and trotted to sit at its roots. Featherwind noticed that Meadowtail looked very nervous.

"Meadowtail?" Featherwind asked and took a step towards her. But the pretty she-cat ignored her.

"The ground shakes hard beneath us because the cats are angry. The cats are angry because the skies are in frenzy. The skies are in frenzy because we have lost something. Something that shouldn't have been lost. Something that wasn't meant to return to the ground."

Featherwind was confused. What was Meadowtail talking about? Did this have to do with FleetClan's absurd plans?

"What is it? What did you lose?" Featherwind asked, the fur on her shoulders rising with anxiety. Meadowtail looked at her with pain so sharp in her golden eyes, Featherwind flinched.

"A cat. An important cat. She is important because she carries the prophecy." Meadowtail's voice sounded like she hadn't spoken in moons.

"Which prophecy?" Featherwind asked desperately. What was Meadowtail not telling her? Meadowtail's golden eyes locked with her pale blue eyes with such force, Featherwind could not look away.

"She will pass down all she has to her last born. She will be born in a cave lined with moss that glows as if it's of StarClan. The last born will carry on the future on her shoulders."

"What?" Featherwind squeaked as she watched the lithe she-cat carefully. "Meadowtail, I don't understand what you speak of! Who is this cat?"

"You will know." Meadowtail replied with an icy note to her voice. Featherwind blinked and she fell back on her haunches at what lay in front of her. Meadowtail was gone. She was in a cave. It was a small cave that looked to have been carved out by water. There was a very shallow pool of water on one side with a steady trickle of water dripping into it from outside the cave. And the walls… the walls of the cave where covered in thick, lush patches of moss. They were _glowing_.

Featherwind blinked again in amazement and as soon as her eyes flicked open, all she could see was a deep green pool colour that also appeared to be glowing. Featherwind shook her head hard in confusion and her eyes flooded open. She was thrashing about in a nest of moss, tall grasses, and feathers. She heard a sharp wail, then realized it had been her. There was some cat holding her shoulders down

"Featherwind!" Oakfur's meow sliced through her thoughts like claws and she paused. The weight vanished and she sat up with a shake of her head. She looked at Oakfur and shook her head again. "Are you alright?" he asked urgently. "Should I fetch Silverleaf?"

"No, Oakfur, I'm fine. Sorry." Then with a jolt she flashed at him. "What's _wrong_ with you? You are so awful to me when Skullclaw is around and you're even worse when it's _him_ you're taunting! You have no respect for the other cats around you. Only Hawksight, who's been no better than you! You're only nice to me when you're the only one around me." Featherwind was on her paws, tail lashing back and forth and her fur on end. She expected Oakfur to spring at her, snarling in fury, but he didn't. He just sat there, staring at her with pain glistening in his eyes like the leaves of the Moon Tree.

"Because you like him so much and he likes you back. You've never noticed me. I wanted to be your mate, Featherwind. I tried. I really did. But you were never there for me like you are for Skullclaw." The brown and black patched tom shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry…" He stood up and left the den without waiting for her to reply. Featherwind stood there, staring after him, utterly speechless. She suspicions had been right! Oakfur had wanted to be with her.

For the rest of the day, Featherwind's thoughts were not on the task at paw. She kept thinking about Meadowtail's prophecy and her fight with Oakfur. Featherwind was helping Silverleaf with the prey store in the Medicine Cat's den that had been started long ago, but she wasn't paying much attention.

"Can you take this to the fresh-kill pile in the clearing? It's going to spoil soon and BreezeClan needs not to waste any prey at this time." Silverleaf said as she bundled a small heap of prey towards her. Featherwind picked up some of the prey and headed across the den. She dropped it into the other prey store. "Umm, Featherwind?" Silverleaf said.

"Yes, Silverleaf?" Featherwind said, turning around.

"Are you sure you're feeling quite yourself?"

"What? Yes, of course, Silverleaf. Why would you think otherwise?" Featherwind asked, tipping her head to one side.

"I asked you to take that prey into the clearing for the other cats to eat because it's going to go bad soon. You put it in the newly made store for the hunting patrol when they come back." Silverleaf flicked her ears to the hole behind Featherwind. Featherwind sat down and looked at her paws with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Silverleaf." The Medicine Cat padded softly up to her and sat beside her.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me, Featherwind?" Featherwind looked at Silverleaf. She couldn't tell her about her dream. And she really didn't want to tell her about Oakfur. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Silverleaf, but no." Silverleaf nodded in understanding.

"Alright. You can go and do something else if you want for now. Send me Ambersong in your place, if you would." Featherwind nodded in agreement and stood up to leave.

As she exited the den, she looked towards Fernstar, who was talking with Swiftrain again. Featherwind almost let out a cry of alarm at Swiftrain's next words.

The deputy was lashing his tail back and forth impatiently.

"Fernstar, you can't possibly be so naïve!"

_Naïve! Fernstar! Fernstar is the naïve cat that Meadowtail warned me about. She is naïve because she won't leave! _Understanding flooded into Featherwind.

_What's going to happen to us?_


	20. Featherwind's Vision Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Swiftrain lead the patrol towards the FleetClan border. They were nearing towards the Fish Pond. Featherwind perked her ears. Oakfur was supposed to be on sentry here. Featherwind sniffed as Oakfur's head popped out from between the rocks and his ears twisted with interest towards the patrol. He slid from his hiding place and marched up to Swiftrain. Hawksight padded up to stand beside Swiftrain to greet his friend. Featherwind gave her tail a frustrated flick at having to see the love sick tomcat. Swiftrain gazed at Oakfur.

"Swiftrain, why is your patrol going along this border? I though Fernstar didn't want any more patrols going this way. That's why guards are posted." Featherwind flicked her ears in surprise. This was the deputy he was talking to! She narrowed her eyes at Oakfur, but he hadn't yet even acknowledged her. She figured it wasn't such a bad thing. Maybe he would leave her and Skullclaw be for a while. Swiftrain gazed at Oakfur calmly.

"Oakfur, go back to your position. We're just doing a quick sweep." Featherwind had to hold back a gasp of astonishment. Swiftrain shouldn't have to explain himself to Oakfur! Oakfur flicked his tail back and forth and narrowed his eyes as if he was going to disobey, but Featherwind knew he would follow orders and the testy tomcat turned and stalked back to the Fish Pond rocks. Swiftrain curled the tip of his tail twice. Featherwind remembered back from training as an apprentice, that it signaled, 'follow me.' Swiftrain stalked into a clump of bracken, Hawksight brushed past her, and she brought up the rear. As they stepped out of the bracken, she heard a high-pitched yowl. She stiffened and Swiftrain raised his tail for them to halt. Featherwind gazed past him. A kit was charging towards them, fluffed out as if it intended to attack them.

Hawksight twitched his whiskers in amusement.

"That's a FleetClan kit," He rumbled. Featherwind looked closer at the angry kit. She was brown with darker brown striped legs, tail, and cheeks. She had bright golden eyes that blazed in fury as she made her way towards the border. Featherwind shook her head with a sigh.

Suddenly, a high-pitched screech stuck through the air so loud it sent shivers down her spine.

"Falcon!" Swiftrain said and flattened himself into the bracken. Featherwind pressed her belly into the ground and gazed up into the sky. A brown, fast-flying shape was streaking towards the kit. The kit stopped dead and spun around to face it. She squealed in terror as its talons sank into her back and began to lift her upwards. In a flash of black and white, Swiftrain rushed forwards with Hawksight at his heels. Featherwind raced after them, her heart pounding. They had to save her! It didn't matter if she was from FleetClan or not.

Swiftrain sprang into the air, as claws raked empty air and he fell to the ground, hissing at the falcon in anger as the pulled itself higher into the sky. Hawksight didn't have success either as he launched himself into the air, screeching. This was there last chance. If she didn't make it, the kit would be taken away. The kit had closed it's eyes tight and had her jaws parted in a wail of terror. Featherwind propelled herself forward and sprang higher then she had ever felt herself go.

With a yowl of triumph, she snagged the falcon`s feet with her claws and hung on. The bird screeched in defiance as she dragged it down. She felt herself slipping.

"Help!" She yowled. She gasped in relief as she saw Hawksight spring up and grip it as well. The falcon fell out of the sky as they all hit the ground. She grunted as the wind was knocked out of her. Swiftrain sprang into the shoulders of the bird and with a snarl, killed it. Featherwind struggled to her feet and glanced toward the kit. She was a trembling ball of brown fur, still clamped in the talons of the fallen falcon. She wrenched the great claws free and pulled the kit towards her, glancing up. Her heart sank as she saw a FleetClan she-cat pelting her way down the slope.

"Cloverkit! Cloverkit! Oh, Cloverkit, I'm so happy you're safe." Featherwind sprang aside of her kit as the queen weaved her way around her bundle and covered her in licks. She looked up at Swiftrain. "Oh, thank you so much! I saw it all. Thank you for not turning your backs. I would never have reached her in time. I looked away for just a second and she was gone!"

Featherwind shook her head in amazement. This was Hazelwing! The tabby and white she-cat looked so different from the furious cat she was in battle.

"We could never turn our backs on a kit in need. No matter where it came from." Swiftrain said, dipping his head. "The bird is rightfully yours. It was caught on FleetClan land." He added. Hazelwing looked at him in surprise.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Of course!" Swiftrain said with a flick of his tail.

_Because BreezeClan follows the warrior code. _She thought grimly. Hazelwing nodded.

"Thank you." She stood up and nudged her kit to her paws. "You can walk, come on." She said gently. She then picked up her falcon and headed back over the rise. Swiftrain turned and headed back across the border. Oakfur was standing there, his eyes narrowed. Featherwind could see he clearly disapproved of the patrol's actions.

Featherwind sat in camp, Skullclaw by her side. They were with the other cats, who were also attending the gathering. She sniffed, sad that TinderClan would not be joining them. Fernstar was swapping words with Swiftrain before she raised her tail and led the group out of camp. Nightjump and Sandsplash stood near Hawksight and Ambersong. Foxpaw and Dovepaw whispered to each other excitedly ahead of them. Dovepaw suddenly turned away from her companion and bounded towards her and Skullclaw, Foxpaw pounded after her, his black tail held high, the tip curled in glee.

"Thank you for letting us come!" Dovepaw purred. Featherwind flicked her apprentice's black ears with her tail tip.

"You should be thanking Fernstar. I don't choose who comes!" Skullclaw purred in amusement.

The moon shone brightly, turning the pelts of the trekking cats to silver. Skullclaw brushed closely her. Featherwind's mind wandered back to Oakfur. She was relieved when she found out that Oakfur was not attending this gathering. It was odd that his newly appointed apprentice –Ashpaw- was. Featherwind scanned the crowd for the small gray, black flecked apprentice. She was standing very close to Blizzardheart, her mother and Silverleaf.

As they entered the clearing into Mountain Curve, she gazed at the FleetClan cats. The scent of rouge wafted to her, mixed with FleetClan. She blinked in surprise. The cats she could pick out as rouges had almost the same scent as the FleetClan cats. Where they beginning to carry their scent already? Featherwind wished that the unusual cats hadn't come. Fernstar marched confidently up to the ledges. She sprang up onto a ledge about a fox-length from Falconstar. The gray and white tom sprang to his paw immediately with a commanding yowl.

"Fernstar!" He growled as the BreezeClan leader. "FleetClan gives you one last chance to give some of your territory to FleetClan. Fernstar gazed at him calmly and stood up slowly. Featherwind held her breath. Would Fernstar give Falconstar the land?

Fernstar swept her gaze across the clearing, then looked at Falconstar again. She blinked at him.

"BreezeClan refuses." Falconstar curled his lip at her.

"Then you leave us no choice." He said darkly "FleetClan, attack!" Featherwind stared in horror as the FleetClan warriors sprang at BreezeClan without hesitation. Falconstar sprang from his ledge and crashed into Fernstar. Both leaders fell from the ledge and into the mass of withering, screaming cats.

Featherwind let out a cry of alarm. This was a gathering! The night of truce under the full moon! It was strictly against the warrior code to fight at a gathering! She glanced at the moon in terror. Why wasn't StarClan showing their disapproval by covering it? A black shape struck Featherwind off her paws and she thrashed around on the ground with the tom. His golden gaze bore into her`s.

"Crowshade!" Featherwind snarled. She suddenly realized that Crowshade was the father of Cloverkit. They even had the same piercing golden gaze. "BreezeClan saved your daughter, mange-pelt!" She struck his head with a paw and he snarled.

"That doesn't mean I owe you anything, fox-face!" He spat back and reared onto his hind legs, lashing fiercely with both forepaws. Featherwind dived under his outstretched claws and crashed into his belly. He landed on his back, with Featherwind pinning him. She sank her teeth into his throat and raked his belly with her claws. He wailed in pain and Featherwind released him. He scrambled away into the crowd.

Featherwind spun around. Where was Dovepaw?


	21. Featherwind's Vision Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

Featherwind felt her stomach twist inside her. Why hadn't she trained Dovepaw more battle moves when she had the chance? She and the other apprentices; Foxpaw and Ashpaw where not battle fit! They could be killed. Featherwind sprang into the air as a rouge cat charged at her. She landed behind it and sprang away, leaving it confused. A bright flash of white caught her eye. Dovepaw's fluffy tail was lashing back and forth as she stood beside Foxpaw. They had their backs to the rock face as two FleetClan apprentices Lynxpaw and Vinepaw taunted them. They were swiping mock blows at the smaller cats. Featherwind screeched and rammed into both apprentices, bundling them away from her Clan mates by rearing up and swiping with strong blows.. Featherwind saw Swiftrain streak towards her and the two BreezeClan apprentices.

"Go back to camp and tell every cat to go to the Thicket!" He ordered them as Featherwind slashed at the two FleetClan cats. Dovepaw and Foxpaw raced away out of the clearing and Swiftrain sprang to Featherwind's side. The Thicket was the thickest place of bushes and brambles in BreezeClan. It was across the stepping stones. That was where Featherwind had first found Dovepaw. She had been on the edge, exiting it. "Featherwind, BreezeClan is retreating. Help lead the Clan to the shallow part of the stream. The place Streamspark showed you on patrol. The Clan will cross there, and then follow the stream to the Thicket. We will meet up with the rest of the Clan inside."

"Yes, Swiftrain," Featherwind said through gritted teeth as she slashed at the apprentices in front of her. They fought like warriors now, instead of apprentices; ducking, twisting, and swiping strongly. What had happened to the naïve cats? They hadn't been this determined the last fight they'd had!

"I'll deal with these two. Find Fernstar and go. Now!" He barked the order and Featherwind sprang away. She dodged bodies of rolled cats until she found Fernstar lying at the bottom of the ledge she had been perching on. Falconstar was standing over her. As she stirred again, he raised his paw and delivered the vicious blow Featherwind knew as the death blow. Featherwind screeched in fury. What was wrong with this cat? Warriors didn't need to kill to win a battle! All the Clan cats knew that. Falconstar had killed his leader for the third time!

_And the last! _She thought as she charged at him, snarling. As he looked up, she snarled and crashed into him with all her might. Falconstar bared his teeth and flipped onto his paws, cursing. He flew at her, but she darted to one side and raked her claws along his side. Falconstar screeched in anger and rounded on her. With a powerful forepaw, he swiped her legs from under her and pinned her down.

"This is the last time you interrupt one of _my_ fights!" He jerked his head forwards, aiming for her throat as she twisted and flailed feebly beneath him.

"Get away from my warrior!" A scream slice the air and Falconstar was wrenched away from her. Featherwind struggled, panting to her paws. Her beloved leader was standing with Falconstar in her jaws. The leader was limp. She had taken one of his lives! Featherwind was too breathless to speak and she blinked gratefully at her leader. Fernstar dropped the large gray and white tom and limped over to Featherwind. "Featherwind, we must retreat before we lose anyone." Featherwind nodded.

"Swiftrain told me to lead everyone to the Thicket. Foxpaw and Dovepaw have gone to fetch the rest of the Clan from camp and we'll meet them there."

"Very well, Featherwind." Fernstar limped to the edge of the Mountain Curve and flung back her head to yowl.

"BreezeClan! Retreat!" Featherwind watched as her Clan mates bundled away from the vicious FleetClan warriors and pelted towards the camp.

"No!" Featherwind cried and swiped Blizzardheart away, claws sheathed. "Follow me!" Looking confused and baffled, Featherwind's Clan mates swerved towards her. Featherwind dived into the undergrowth towards the shallow place upstream to the Fish Pond. Fernstar had found Swiftrain. The deputy was helping her. Featherwind felt as if there was a rock in her stomach. Fernstar had lost two lives tonight. Would she be able to cope with crossing the river and running to the Thicket?

Yowls of pursuit told Featherwind that the FleetClan cats weren't going to let them go so easily. They wanted BreezeClan gone for good! With a jolt, Featherwind suddenly realized why StarClan hadn't covered the moon! They were punishing them because Fernstar ignored their pleas to leave the territory.

Featherwind glanced over her shoulder and gasped in surprise and horror. Skullclaw had pulled up to her. His shoulder cut deep. Blood glistened as it streamed down his foreleg and soaked his chest fur, but what really took Featherwind by surprise, was that he was carrying Ashpaw by the scruff! Oakfur's apprentice was completely limp, her pretty green eyes closed tight. The small she-cat had a long cut from the bottom of her throat and down the length of her chest. Featherwind suddenly thought that Ashpaw wasn't going to live. Skullclaw's battle-torn fur brushed against her's as they neared the shallow part of the stream. Featherwind's muscles screamed for her to stop, and by the looks of it, the Clan were feeling the same. Featherwind charged into the water. Its touch gripped her like icy claws, but she kicked out strongly. She wasn't graceful, but at least her head was above water. It was only about a fox-length that she wasn't touching the bottom. She glanced at Skullclaw. He held Ashpaw was his head tipped back to keep her nose out of water. He was swimming strongly, without making any splashes or sound.

For a split second, Featherwind wondered where he had learned to swim like that. Then, she was on the shore. She looked back. She caught a glimpse of Silverleaf and Ambersong sliding into the water without complaint, their eyes bright with fear of being caught by the pursuing FleetClan cats. Blizzardheart was swimming desperately towards her and Skullclaw, her light blue eyes fixed on Ashpaw. Featherwind could see the motherly panic on her pretty face.

"I'm _not_ swim-!" Hawksight's meow was cut of short as Swiftrain sank his teeth into her former mentor's scruff and yanked himself and the squirming dark sand coloured tom into the water. Featherwind leaded forwards and sank her teeth into Silverleaf's scruff as she reached the shore and helped to drag her mother's littermate onto the dry ground. Skullclaw had set down Ashpaw and was helping guide Ambersong out of the water. His thick brown fur was almost black with water. Swiftrain shoved Hawksight up onto the bank then dived back to help Fernstar, who was struggling against the current.

Featherwind looked past her Clan. The first couple FleetClan warriors had broken through the undergrowth. One of then reached the stream bank and slapping his paws into the water. With a snarl of rage and surprise, he recoiled away from the water, shaking his paws vigorously. Featherwind blinked. Then she remembered: FleetClan cats had fine pelts from running across the moor, and the water bothered them more than the other Clans'. A second cat lunged for the water, but suddenly twisted and landed short, also not enthusiastic about entering the dark stream.

Featherwind watched as the last of her Clan dragged themselves, drenched from the stream.

"Hurry! This way." She called and turned, leading them along the stream bank, but going through the ferns. They might be able to shake FleetClan off if they couldn't be seen from across the stream. Skullclaw gently lifted Ashpaw again. The gray she-cat looked so small. Especially now that her fur was plastered to her sides. Blizzardheart weaved around Skullclaw. Her attention strictly on her kit. The Clan began pushing their way into the bushes, more slowly now. They were worn out!

Featherwind flattened her ears, trying to ignore the angry yowls from across the stream that made her blood feel cold. She just focused on placing one paw in front of the other, urging herself on ways. She looked over her shoulder. Most of the Clan was leaning against another warrior, or gently helping to guide the ones that stumbled. It felt like a moon before they reached the bend in the stream. It was just around the corner! They were already passing Falcon Tree!

"Nearly there. We're… nearly there…" Featherwind heard Skullclaw panting heavily. Oakfur's apprentice looked like she was taking her toll on Skullclaw. He was limping heavily now, no longer placing his forepaw on the ground. Featherwind touched her nose to his cheek.

"I'll take her." Skullclaw glanced at her, his green eyes glazed with exhaustion. To Featherwind's astonishment, he agreed with a small nod. Featherwind took up Ashpaw's weight and held her head higher as the small she-cat's hind paws dragged on the ground. She was heavier than Featherwind had expected and made her neck strain. She forced herself not to grunt as she stepped over a fallen branch that lay in their path. Skullclaw had his head down and tail dragging. He held his forepaw up so high; it looked almost like he was trying to hide in under his chest. Featherwind winced. His wound was pumping blood viciously still, and it wouldn't stop until they got his wound dressed. The blood was dripping down his forepaw, making it glisten in the moonlight and drip steadily to the ground.

Featherwind suddenly thought something that made her blood run cold.

_What if we don't make it in time? Skullclaw will bleed to death._


	22. Featherwind's Vision Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

"You made it!" Featherwind looked up to see her apprentice weaving through the Thicket's greenery. Her piercing, icy blue eyes where so wide, Featherwind could see the white rims around them. Dovepaw gasped when she saw Ashpaw. "Ashpaw! Oh no, Ashpaw!"

"Where is the rest of the Clan?" Featherwind hissed through the she-cat's scruff fur. Dovepaw jumped, and stared at her mentor before turning and leading the way deeper into the Thicket.

"What's going on?" Featherwind head Oakfur yowl angrily. "The night of a Gathering and we get these two apprentices charging through the camp ordering us that we had to hide in the Thicket! They say that we have to run away? This is not how BreezeClan behaves!" No cat answered the hot headed warrior as they flopped around in any place they could find between the branches and leafy vines. The rest of the Clan that had arrived from camp was crouched, fur spiked with alarm. Brightsnow bounded over to Nightjump and Sandsplash, sniffing quickly at their newly scared pelts and began to groom them. Featherwind`s legs trembled under her and she set Ashpaw down. Skullclaw slumped to the ground beside her, not even looking for a more comfortable place to lay.

Silverleaf weaved her way towards them, her beautiful fur snagging on the branches of the Thicket. She sniffed Ashpaw and Skullclaw.

"Are they going to be ok?" Featherwind's voice came out sharp with anxiety.

"Yes. Will my kit be alright?" Blizzardheart pressed to Silverleaf's side. Featherwind's neck fur stood on end. Skullclaw was hurt too! Blizzardheart paid no attention and pawed her daughter's flank.

"Get back!" Silverleaf snapped. Featherwind and Blizzardheart flinched. "It's too crowded in here already with all the branches. I don't need as much space as I can get."

"Oh no! Skullclaw, Ashpaw!" Foxpaw shoved in beside Blizzardheart and Silverleaf. Foxpaw had his dark ears pinned back against his head, his dark amber eyes glistening with fear. Ashpaw was his only sister and Skullclaw was his mentor. Silverleaf sighed.

"Foxpaw, I'm sorry. I know you're worried, but you're no help here right now. I need you to get another cat and you must go find as much cobwebs as possible. Do not leave the Thicket and don't go anywhere near the Stepping Stones." The dark ginger and black patched tom dragged his gaze from the two cats lying limp in front of him and slowly nodded to his Medicine Cat.

"Yes, Silverleaf." He said his voice high-pitched. He turned and slithered away. Silverleaf began sniffing Skullclaw's wound.

"Featherwind, help me. I need this bleeding to stop, but I need his wound cleaned first. Can you do that while I work on Ashpaw?" Featherwind nodded and began to gently lap at the bright blood on Skullclaw's shoulder. His breathing had become quick and shallow. With a jolt, Featherwind remembered. This meant the Skullclaw was in shock. Her heart sank.

"Silverleaf!" Featherwind couldn't stop the panic from her voice. He needed thyme, and they had none! The silvery, black-striped she-cat whipped her head around.

"I know, Featherwind, but there is nothing I can do for his shock! You can massage his chest with your paws." Featherwind quickly set to work, massaging his chest rhythmically with a forepaw. She leaned over and continued to lap at his wound. It wasn't stopping. She felt Skullclaw twitch. She squeaked. Silverleaf looked up again.

"He's losing too much blood!" Silverleaf flattened her ears. "Blizzardheart, continue cleaning Ashpaw's wound." Featherwind saw the queen jerk in surprise and lean over to lick at her daughter's chest. Silverleaf laid her forelegs over Skullclaw's wound.

"What are you doing?" Featherwind rasped.

"We have no cobwebs. I have nothing else to soak up some of this blood." Featherwind curled her lip.

_This is bad. Very, very bad._ Silverleaf was using her _pelt_ to help him!

"Where are we supposed to go? This has been our home for seasons!" Featherwind looked over her shoulder. Oakfur was standing nose to nose with Swiftrain, his tail arched over his back, fluffed out. Hawksight stepped up beside him, his pelt ragged from the battle and his earlier swim.

"Yes. We have no place to go. You can't expect us to just walk off into the middle of nowhere!" Swiftrain held the dark sand coloured tom's gaze evenly.

"What else can we do? FleetClan has driven us out." His tail lashed.

"Not yet! We're still in BreezeClan territory." Oakfur hissed at the black and white tomcat.

"But not for long. FleetClan will want to learn the territory. They will find us here. Maybe sooner then we think. We must leave as soon as we can." Swiftrain turned away from them, without a reply. The two apprentices Twilightpaw and Soulpaw followed Dovepaw and Foxpaw out of a tight tangle of branches. All four of them had tufts of fur hanging from their flanks and small twigs and leaves sticking out all over them.

"Thank StarClan!" Featherwind would have sprung to her paws, but she couldn't. She was too tired. All four cats carried large wads of cobweb. Silverleaf shoved past her and stripped a sheet from Foxpaw's outstretched foreleg. She began to plaster it over Skullclaw's shoulder gash.

"I'll help Skullclaw. You dress Ashpaw's cut." Silverleaf ordered. Featherwind carefully stripped of a sheet from Dovepaw's wad. She tucked the cobweb right up underneath her chin and stretched it to the bottom of her chest, covering the entire wound. She took another strip from Dovepaw and placed it over top of the first. Featherwind pressed down onto the dressing as the blood began to seep through the sticky white stuff. She carefully removed the blood soaked cobweb and replaced it with more. She repeated the process until Ashpaw's wound had spotted bleeding.

Soulpaw and Twilightpaw sat across from Silverleaf, on the other side of Skullclaw. They stared at him, with looks of fear on their face. Silverleaf had used up the cobweb they had. Dovepaw and Foxpaw sat between Silverleaf and Featherwind, pressed against each other for support. Dovepaw had only a little bit left, plastered across her forepaw. Silverleaf quickly snatched it from her, pressing onto Skullclaw's wound with both forepaws.

Featherwind shivered and she forced herself to look away. Ashpaw's eyes flicked open for a moment.

"Where am I?" Blizzardheart thrust past Featherwind and began licking her kit's cheek.

"It's ok, you're safe." The white she-cat squeaked with relief and Ashpaw sighed as she became unconscious again. Blizzardheart sat back, her eyes bright with anxiety. She turned her gaze to Featherwind. "Will she live?" Featherwind watched her and gave her a slow nod.

"Yes, I believe she will." She looked towards Dovepaw and Foxpaw. "Both of you go with Blizzardheart. Twilightpaw, Soulpaw, you go with them as well." The four apprentices pushed themselves to their paws and weaved around the other cats towards Blizzardheart. Featherwind nudged Blizzardheart's shoulder with her nose. "Go on. The apprentices need you." Blizzardheart gazed at Featherwind. The grief in her eyes so sharp, Featherwind throught it had cut into her. Then the white cat turned and weaved away through the branches towards the rest of the Clan.

Silverleaf was still slouched over Skullclaw. "I think the bleeding has stopped, but I have nothing for his shock, and he's lost a lot of blood. Featherwind, I need to you lay beside him. He won't be able to keep himself warm." Featherwind jumped to Skullclaw's side, where Twilightpaw and Soulpaw had been and laid down beside him, pressing against his back and laying her tail over his side. "That's good." Silverleaf said, sounding defeated.

"Is their nothing more you can do?" Bother she-cat's looked tiredly towards Ambersong. She had come up beside Silverleaf and was staring at Skullclaw's limp shape. Silverleaf bowed her head, her pretty ears pinned against her head.

"I'm so sorry, Featherwind. He is in the paws of StarClan." Featherwind felt her heart drop. She felt she couldn't see properly as everything swayed in her vision. She flattened her ears against her skull and closed her eyes tight, burying his nose into his neck fur.

_StarClan, please. Don't let him die…_

"… what if there's no prey where we're going?" Featherwind could hear soft voices around her.

"There's prey everywhere. You just have to look for it." Another voice said.

"What about shelter?" Another broke in.

"There's shelter everywhere. You just have to look for it." The second voice said again, sounding slightly frustrated.

"Why do you have to leave? We have lived here moons upon moons!" An angry meow sounded.

"Because FleetClan is going to kill us if we don't!" Fernstar's yowl with sharp and high-pitched with fear and anger. Featherwind's pale blue eyes flicked open. It was still dark. Featherwind had drifted off in her exhaustion. She was lying beside Skullclaw, surrounded by twisted branches and leaves, and her Clan mates. Silverleaf and Ambersong ever out of sight, and Blizzardheart lay farther away with Ashpaw, who looked like she had moved to a more comfortable space. Every cat had stopped talking and was staring at Fernstar. The calico's pelt was ragged and blood had clotted her flank in places. She was standing in the center. "We leave are leaving at dawn!" Fernstar concluded with a lash of her tail.

A crashing broke the silence and Streamspark fought her way towards her Clan mates. "Run! FleetClan it coming. We must leave, _now_!"


End file.
